Inferno
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Hermione enloquece tras al Guerra, como resultado de las Maldiciones en su tortura, Harry Potter queda como Ministro, Draco es designado como su siquiatra hacia la cordura, ¿Podrá sanarla antes de perder el la suya por ella?, ¿Podrá ella regresar al mundo que conoce?,¿Que ocurre cuando te enamoras de una demente? DARK HERMIONE Dramione/Harmony/Themione
1. Chapter 1

**I** N **F** E **R** N **O**

 **L** E **X**

 **AU.**

 **Hermione queda demente tras al Guerra como resultado de las Maldiciones**

 **en su tortura por intentar salvar al fallecido Ron, Draco es designado como**

 **su Médico hacia la cordura, ¿Podrá sanarla antes de perder el la suya por ella?**

 **A Harry Potter FanFic**

 **Prologo.**

ARGUMENTO:

Voldemort no muere, tampoco Harry, la guerra se prolongó más tiempo del programado por ambas partes, y cuando el señor oscuro cae se lleva entre los decesos notables a Ronald Wesley, los Gemelos, Lupin,El matrimonio Malfoy y la mayor parte de los mortifagos adultos, la gloria de la victoria lleva consigo laadrenalina de la venganza contra quienes disfrutaban de la bestialidad.

Azcaban no era suficiente para aquellos que se alegaban Locos para evitar a los dementores.

El ambiente mágico se percibe lastimero, como si una bruma azul cubriera cada centímetro de los maravillosos y antiguos edificios.

Nace St. Higletton, un hospital siquiatrico para convictos, la instrucción para la creación de St Higletton fue dada claramente, desde antes de que Dumbledore muriera, en sus diarios secretos, en su proyecto de nuevo orden en el Mundo Mágico.

Sería un lugar de entendimiento y reformación pero también, en algunos casos de Pena y sufrimiento para los asquerosos convictos que si fueren malvados.

Harry Potter es nombrado Ministro de Magia, y escoge a sus amigos más cercanos para servirle, el exhausto Draco Malfoy desea estar fuera de la línea de combate y cacería, así que Harry lo coloca en donde considera estará más cómodo. Como un favor al fallecido Snape.

El Director de St. Higletton fue designado rápidamente por el Ministro ante los medios mágicos, Draco Malfoy tomo el cargo, ese mismo año. Percival Manor, la ultima casa de Dumbledore, fue transformada en St. Higletton rápidamente.

Fueron muchos los voluntarios para integrarse al personal. Y es que St Higletton comenzó operaciones desde el día uno en que Harry tomo el cargo. Sin presupuesto, y con ya muchos internos, los mortifagos por supuesto eran escandalosos e histéricos, habían pasado tres días cuando comenzaron a llamarlo El Inferno.

Sin embargo existían sus excepciones, los VIP, los del ala oeste privilegiados, llenos de comodidades. Los VIP, parecía que a ellos la ley del Inferno no aplicaba.

Entre los huéspedes VIP destaca la heroina de Guerra Hermione Granger, en sus intentos de salvar a Ron, fue secuestrada y víctima de innumerables maldiciones, se teme que su prodigiosa mente haya sido perdida en la locura.

Diagnosticada como tal por 15 especialistas, el matrimonio Potter tiene especial atención en su pronta recuperación. Y su preparada suite en St Higletton es de alto nivel.

El propio Director del Siquiatrico la atenderá en persona. Eso es lo que se espera, eso se programó.

Las especulaciones sobre si los recién adquiridos y presurosos conocimientos médicos mentales para la creación de este siquiatrico serán suficientes para reformar a las victimas de maleficios imperdonables son muchas. Todos los médicos son jóvenes e idealistas en su mayoría.

La moneda, está en el aire.

La oportunidad de oro para El Último heredero de los Malfoy para la restauración de su buen nombre y reputación depende de la cura de quién parece está lejos de encontrarla.

Los reportes médicos indican tímidamente tendencias oscuras en la locura de la ex Niña prodigio.

.

Al norte del Inglaterra,

en St. Higletton.

Oficina del Director.

El la ha visto muy poco, la mayor parte de las ocasiones en fotografías mágicas. Sabe que ella lo atacara con todo el asunto de sus diferencias en el colegio.

El nuevo y atractivo Director no puede evitar mirar las fotos por horas, tanto que ocurrió y las circunstancias ahora la colocan en sus manos. Se le nota agresiva, sin embargo su piel no luce cicatrices visibles, su cabello más domado, pero aún voluminoso como siempre destaca. Tantos hechizos sanadores en esos labios rotos parecieran haber provocado que se defendieran en más carnosos, su perfil sigue siendo altanero.

Ni la locura, maldiciones o barbarie han mermado por un instante su belleza salvaje.

Draco da una calada a su cigarrillo.

Exhala el humo lentamente con una mano sobre el rostro que muestra esa fotografía con mirada perdida el día de su rescate. Llena de moretes y sangre.

Draco cierra los ojos,

— Hermione...—

.

.

Londres, centro.

HARRY POV.

Harry James Potter contempla desde la enorme ventana que está en su oficina el Londres Mágico.

Sobre su escritorio se encuentran las mismas fotografías que hizo llegar a Draco y lo han atormentado desde el dia en que rescató a Hermione.

Merlin sabe que ama a Ginny y apresuró un matrimonio que eventualmente iba a pasar por la adopción de Teddy.

Tonks también estaba internada en St. Higletton. Merlin, la tristeza que lo embargaba era gigantesca.

Hermione en ese estado, después de tantas muertes incluida la de su mejor amigo lo hacían sentir perdido.

Recordar el día de su detención lo hacía sentir el peor de los miserables.

El había liderado la misión para su rescate, la caída de Lenchkatoff y Liverachi quienes la tenían cautiva fue de las batallas más difíciles de su vida.

Jamas olvidaría lo torcido de sus rostros, esas horribles sonrisas. Le habían jurado que ella jamás sería la misma.

Estaba conciente de que la encontraría en malas condiciones, por eso cuando ingresó al cuartucho donde estaba cautiva pidio entrar solo.

Ella estaba sobre una cama vieja, tenía la mirada perdida al techo y era evidente que había sido herida.

Junto a ella un montón de pociones sanadoras, esos infelices le curaban los huesos para después volvérselos a romper con crucios.

—Hey.—le dijo siendo amistoso.

—Hola Harry. —su voz era suave y quieta. Tan paficica.

—Ya termino todo...—

Ella le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa cínica, jamás le había visto una así antes, en ese momento supo que algo estaba mal.

—Me he sentido muy sola.—

—Lo se, lo sé pero ya todo ha terminado, ya estoy aquí.—

—¿Lo estas?, ¿Eres real?—

¡—Por supuesto que sí!—

—Déjame tocarte— suplico ella, sujetando el rostro del nuevo Ministro.

El la abrazo son fuerza, ella tomo su rostro entre su manos y delineó sus rasgos con curiosidad que fue seguida se transformaron en caricias.

Caricias que como mejor amiga jamás le había dado. No eran fraternales.

El intentó romper el instante. —Hermione, nos esperan afuera, todos están...—

—Shht— lo interrumpió ella. —¿A que le temes?—

— no, e—

— Me dijeron mis captores que te casaste—

— Fue rápidamente, tras la muerte de Lupin...y la locura de Toks por Teddy para evitar el orfanato—

Hermione se le acerca para olfatear suavemente los rasgos faciales masculinos. —Hueles tan bien —

Cuando el iba a responder ella lo besa arrebatadamente.

El no sabe bien a bien como responder, no sabe si es aún la exploracion de saber si es real. Un trauma post secuestro.

Para su mala fortuna, el beso de va intensificando y el comienza a perder los bordes del querer y no querer.

Jamas en su vida había besado a Hermione.

Y Morgana, besa muy bien su mejor amiga.

Ella le devora los labios como nadie jamás lo había hecho,y el contra su voluntad se excita

sobre manera y comienza a impacientarse, de lo contrario no podrá ponerle fin a esta locura.

—Debemos irnos— le dice separándose de ella. Con su último ápice de cordura.

Ella lo observa con dolor.

—¿ Es que ya no te gustan mis besos Ronald?, ¿Porque me alejas de ti? A mi lado siempre estarás seguro —

el dolor rompe el pecho del moreno.

— Veámonos Herms— es todo lo que atina a decir, porque repetirle la verdad a ella y a el mismo es demasiado doloroso.

Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que había perdido la cordura, la tenía en el mejor de los cuidados médicos mágicos, y ya la estaban trasladando a St. Higletton.

No era idiota, mantendría bien vigilado a Malfoy y su tratamiento sobre ella, sabia que el se había reformado, incluso en ocasiones simpatizaban cercano a lo civilizado. Pero además, en la guerra, en la guerra noto las miradas del rubio a su amiga, y no pudo disfrazar su angustia cuando está fue secuestrara, había aprendido a conocer las máscaras de Malfoy desde Hogwarts.

Confiaba en que Malfoy, pudiera hacerla volver.

.

.

.

Notas de la Autora:

Yo, se. Está muy corto, pero tomen en cuenta que es solo el Prólogo.

Este es un Dramione. SemiDark por parte de Hermione, espero es guste. Ya sabéis, muy al estilo Denileprincess.

Me obsequiáis un Review de Bienvenida?


	2. Chapter 2

I **N** F **E** R **N** O

L **E** X

La celda de bienvenida, a los internos de delitos graves, pero finalmente locos, y por ello excentos de ir a Azcaban, era apodada, "Aquarium", para los ex mortifagos era el primer nivel del Infierno, los doctores voluntarios que les apoyaban eran magos y brujas que habían quedado viudos o viudas o sufrido alguna pérdida importante a manos de mortifagos, los despojaban de sus varitas, todas se iban a una bóveda especial resguardada en La Oficina del Director Malfoy. Despues de retirarles las varitas, los despojaban de sus ropas con Magia, colocaban reflectores de Luz enormes sobre ellos y les soltaban chorros de agua helada a presión, hacían especial énfasis en ciertos puntos, pues al salir el agua de esa forma se sentían como golpes, les sacaban el aire, algunos se doblaban del dolor, a quienes gritaban mucho añadían hechizos "Electro" y las descargas eran potentes y dolorosas.

Las mujeres no se amedrentaban, al ser oscuras, eran retadoras y mordaces.

Cuestión que solo era un mejor pretexto para la crueldad de los nuevos trabajadores. Que en esas acciones buscaban la placentera venganza, los gritos eran algo común en el St. Higgleton de los magos, el llamado Inferno para los mortifagos.

El primer nivel del siquiatrico y sótano era para los internos con historial delictivo más cruel. Las habitaciones eran pequeñas y descuidadas. Ahí estaba el Aquarium, y Muggleland, ubicada en el sótano. La cámara de tortura estilo muggle de tratamientos médicos medievales para daños siquiatricos.

Estos internos eran forzados a hacer lavandería y aseo sin Magia.

El Segundo nivel era para los trabajadores de St. Higletton, contenía sus habitaciones, las cocinas, una pequeña biblioteca y las bodegas con pociones.

Y el tercer nivel contenía la Dirección, con además del despacho, la suite del Director, y las 6 habitaciones VIP, solo dos estaban ocupadas, En una de ellas estaba Toks y a la otra llegaría Hermione Granger.

Sin embargo el patio interior, y el comedor muy parecido al de Hogwarts en distribución era grande y frío, ahí es donde convivían todos los habitantes del siquiatrico.

Finalmente llegaron en carruajes Los aurores que traían a la esperada huésped. Y es que en vida Dumbledore no permitió red flú en su casa, ni permitía apariciones, solo las de el. Y como estaba bien entrada en la colina rocosa la propiedad, el Carruaje era la mejor opción.

Todo era sin duda estrategia del magistral mago.

Draco observaba desde la ventana, no se atrevía a bajar aún. La vio, llegar sin esposas, cadenas o camisas de fuerza, traía unos jeans y suéter grueso. Su largo y esponjoso cabello no podía ocultarse, el platinado no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Si, sabia que era un imbecil, por sonreír en esas circunstancias.

No esperaba que lo primero que hizo la castaña al llegar era ver hacia arriba, el había sentido que ella lo había perforado con la mirada, pero en realidad, estaba observando lo majestuoso de la propiedad. ¿No es así?

Uno de los trabajadores cercanos le extendió el brazo y la guio hacia adentro, los aurores le siguieron, de cerca, seguramente Harry los envío a revisar que todo fuera en orden.

Pasaron el jardín y las miradas curiosas de trabajadores como internos no se hicieron esperar, ella camino rápidamente y así subió por el elevador escoltada hasta que no cabía nadie más al tercer nivel, donde fue "Entregada" a La Oficina del Director.

Draco frente a ella, de traje gris y sin túnica encima, la observo fija pero suavemente y extendió una mano que ella recibió.

"Muy civilizada" pensó para sí mismo.

Ella tomó asiento, y barrio el sitio con la mirada. De pronto le dijo:

—¿Y Harry cree que tú me vas a curar?— en tono cinico.

Draco levantó una ceja. —Gracias caballeros, déjennos.—

Los autores abandonaron el sitio despidiendose cortésmente de la heroina de guerra.

—Yo voy a curarte Granger, solo dame un poco de tiempo.—

Ella le sonrió. Más cinismo, más rebeldía. —Veremos.—

—Te muestro tu habitación—

—por favor—

El camino junto a ella y le extendió el brazo. Ella no lo tomo, mantuvo su sana distancia, y camino al paralelo de el. Salieron al pasillo y una de las habitaciones estaba ocupada.

Ella se quedó, frente a la puerta. Tenía una ventana de cristal casi del tamaño del muro, Toks estaba frente a un espejo transformándose continuamente, en un ave, en un mono, en ella misma pero con cabeza de león, todas sus transformaciones eran incompletas.

—Aquí está tu amiga Toks, no permite que la llamemos por su nombre de pila.—

—¿Se recupera rápido?— le preguntó Hermione.

—Su proceso es lento, amaba mucho a Lupin...—

Hermione hizo una mueca, la habitación contigua era la suya. —Ella es excelente transformándose, no comprendo, ¿su enfermedad afecta sus habilidades?—

—No, la medicamos, es peligroso que en su condicion mental se transforme completamente.—

—Me preguntó si me drogaran mucho.—

—No. No te preocupes, después de tu diagnóstico, seré muy claro contigo respecto a lo que se te suministre, - Abrió la puerta. - Tu diagnóstico señala, distinción de la realidad ocasional. Eso es curable, suprimible.-

—¿Todos los internos tienen estas comodidades?— Su habitación contenía una mesa pequeña de ajedrez, entre muchas amenidades sencillas.

—No.—

—Mmm...debo ser especial.—

—Para el Ministro...y la sociedad mágica.— se apresuró a Agregar Draco.

—¿Y para ti?—

El rubio se acomodó el saco. —Eres mi paciente más importante. Si.—

— Paciente, paciente...vaya mira ¡Tengo una chimenea! Es pequeña pero encantadora.—

— Potter pidió habilitarla para tener contacto contigo.—

—¿Tu jugaras ajedrez conmigo?—

— Tal vez, en ocasiones, tengo otros pacientes, St. Higletton es mi responsabilidad y...—

—El Infierno—

—¿Disculpa?—

—¿No lo sabías? Así le llaman aquí. Inferno...—

— No creo que sea apropiado que...—

— Ya veremos si le queda el nombre. Si no jugaras conmigo quiero a alguien que si lo haga, no deseo amigos cerca.— sentenció la castaña.

—Veré que puedo hacer—

—Espero que sea rápido. Ya sabes...tengo línea directa con el Ministerio, Malfoy...incluso un botón de Pánico.—

Draco levanto las cejas. No sabia si ella le estaba tomando el pelo, no conocía de ninguna cosa parecida.

— Bien, te dejaré para que te...—

—No, no espera, debemos tener nuestra primera charla. Ustedes siempre traen su varita y graban el recuerdo en un frasco para después verlo en un pensadero , de sus sesiones. — Ella ya había visto suficientes terapeutas, se sabia los procedimientos de memoria.

—(Mandona)...no has perdido del todo quien eres.— le dijo intentando no sonreír. Como si fuera un comentario cualquiera.

— Lo único que perdí en mi rapto fue a Ronald, pedazos inútiles de mi personalidad y agregue varios esqueletos a mi armario. No te preocupes Dr, los conocerás todos.—

La forma en la que lo dijo, hizo que a Draco se le erizara la piel detrás del cuello.

—Bien, está es nuestra primera sesión.— le dijo armándose de valor.

Ella tomo las ropas que estaban sobre su cama, una camiseta y pantalones grises, de algodón, cómodos. Tennis blancos a juego. Y después camino hacia la ducha.

— Hermione...—

—Sígueme Doctor, es parte de mi tratamiento. Me siento sucia. Me relaja estar metida en la ducha...jamás he pensado suicidarme por cierto.—

Ella tenía razón, el debía seguirla y escuchar e indagar todo lo que pudiera.

Draco irritado, acomodo una silla cerca a la ducha para estar cerca pero de espaldas, y con un movimiento de su varita oscureció el cristal que hacia visible al exterior lo que ocurría en la celda.

Cuando volteó el rostro Hermione estaba ya completamente desnuda abriendo el grifo de la ducha.

De estudiante y adulto tuvo incontables amantes, y jamás fue un hombre pudoroso, pero en ese instante sintió como el calor incendió su piel y por ende sus mejillas.

Hizo amago de voltear hacia otro lado, pero no tenía del todo sentido, ella estaba completamente de espaldas ya disfrutando del agua.

—¿Por que te sientes sucia?—

— Aquí, lo soy. Para la mitad de la sociedad mi sangre en si lo es.—Draco sintió que alguien lo había golpeado, la culpa lo inundó, y se burlo de sí mismo cuando se había dicho que ya estaba preparado. Ella continuo — Y después de todo lo que me hicieron los mortifagos, se que lo soy.—

— No lo eres, no te etiquetes. Mucho menos de esa forma, eres una bruja brillante que ha tenido momentos difíciles.—

Ella soltó una carcajada. —¿Momentos difíciles? Yo era una flor y fui deshojada con espantosa calma y creatividad hasta mi centro mismo.—

Comenzó a enjabonarse y para alcanzar sus tobillos expuso su cuerpo hacia afuera, Draco tuvo que voltear de una vez y tomar aire con disimulo.

¡La ereccion que tenía en ese momento no podía ser real! La situación era de lo más bizarra. Comenzó a maldecir para sus adentros.

— Debemos hablar de tu tortura para que la superes.—

Ella había terminado su enjuague, tomo una toalla y dio la vuelta, colocándose las prendas sobre la cama. El ya estaba volteado, pero el cristal y su reflejo

—¿Hablar de tu marca tenebrosa hará que la superes?—

De nuevo sintió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado.

— Tal vez lo haga,ya lo he hecho.—

— Puedes ajustar estas prendas, están algo flojas. —

El se acercó y con su varita dejo el cómodo juego de ropa como si fuera a su medida, ahora las prendas abrazaban las generosas proporciones femeninas y las lucia como si fueran cualquier tipo de ropa mágica o muggle. Se dijo a sí mismo que aunque ella se colocará un costal encima se vería fantástica.

— Listo. Me siento optimista respecto a ti. Se que tú genialidad te hará superar lo que disgnosticaron sobre ti.—

Su cabello húmedo comenzó a mojar su espalda, el se acercó y nuevamente con su varita gentilmente fue secando las ebras castañas. La suavidad de su cabello era maravillosa para el tacto masculino.

De pronto ella habló. — Nos habíamos casado en secreto, el mismo día que lo hizo Bill nos escapamos al Ministerio...—Draco guardó silencio, escuchando el doloroso relato. Soltó un suspiro decepcionado disimulado. —Yo simplemente no podía dejarlo morir. No podía, imagine que ganaría, que todo lo que aprendí en las aulas y en la biblioteca me ayudaría, ellos me hicieron...ellos...—

De pronto sujeto las manos pálidas y suaves del platinado y se giró a verlo. Lo observaba con...un sentimiento con el que jamás lo había visto.

— Vamonos de aquí Ron, no están aquí, no hay nadie aquí, vamos a casa, por favor por favor...— le decía al tiempo que lo abrazaba anhelante.

Draco sintió que el tren que lo llevaba a Hogwarts le había pasado por encima.

—¡Vamonos al centro de Londres, olvidemos todo esto, podemos hacerlo! Hagamos una vida juntos...como siempre quisimos...como me prometiste. —

Draco sentía que a penas podía respirar, su teoría de medico le decía que debía despertarla abruptamente con la realidad, causarle una catarsis y medicarla.

Pero no podía, algo en su centro mismo se lo impedía. Estaba congelado entre sus brazos.

Ella entonces levanto el rostro, y el se lleno de calma al pensar que tal vez, al contemplar su rostro vería la realidad sin que el se la hiciera ver con crudeza.

Pero lo inesperado sucedió, ella, al contrario. Lo beso.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA

AUTORA:

Para comenzar, gracias por el apoyo a la historia.

Disculpen algunas faltas de ortografía, el auto corrector del IPad es malo


	3. Chapter 3

**INFERNO**

 **L E X**

CHAPTER

3

Definitivamente esto no estaba en sus planes. Ni como siquiatra, ni como mago. Y mucho menos como hombre, tal vez en sus fantasías, pero no en sus planes.

Su cerebro estaba dejando de trabajar y su corazón estaba haciéndose cargo, joder pero que beso.

Le dolía el alma tener que interrumpirlo.

Pero lo hizo, la sujeto con fuerza y la separó de el. Viéndola claramente, supo que la terapia de shock era la mejor opción.

—Hermione, yo no soy Ronald Wesley. El está muerto, y tú estás en un siquiatrico para superarlo, porque el mundo mágico té necesita.—

Hermione lo observo con ojos vidriosos. Y un leve temblor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Pero su cerebro estaba intentando reconectarse con la realidad.

—Ron murió, Ron murió a manos de esos ... asquerosos, y después, después ellos...ellos...ellos - pasa saliva y su mirada se pierde- me rompieron.—

Draco exhalo un suspiro pesado, —Eso ya pasó, eso ya pasó, estás aquí para sanar. Muchos hemos sanado cicatrices terribles.— le dijo el en un tono conciliador que no se conocía.

Ella se apartó de un manoton violento. —Tu no puedes compararte conmigo hurón, tú siempre tuviste al mundo a tus pies, aún después de ser mortifago, aún cuando ibas a ser el asesino del mago más grande que jamás ha existido, tu, tú no sabes lo que es el dolor real...y me gustaría, me gustaría...— se dio la vuelta encarando a la ventana, apretando los puños femeninos.

Draco sabia que estas catarsis eran necesarias para la curación de Hermione. Ademas prefería verla iracunda que derrotada.

—¿Que?, ¿Que te gustaría Hermione?— le cuestionó, aunque el temía saber la respuesta.

Afuera el viento comenzó a golpear las ventanas con fuerza, las ramas de los árboles fuertemente golpeaban contra el cristal. Y el aire que alcanzaba a colarse entre las hendiduras rechiflaba.

A un lado, en la suite de la siguiente puerta, comenzaban a escucharse los lamentos de Toks, era su hora de realidad, sobre Lupin, y los reclamos del porque la había abandonado aquí, en lo terrenal.

Ni Draco ni Hermione se inmutaron.

—Quisiera Romperte también para que sepas de lo que hablo, y cuando te atrevas a abrir la boca de nuevo para compararnos, esta vez, lo hagas en serio.— le dijo con seguridad y firmeza, como aquella vez que le cruzó la cara con su puño. Pero esta vez era más, quería mucho más, quería, lastimar de verdad.

Ahi estaba, una parte de Granger que no había visto. _"Nunca"_

Recordó las observaciones de los otros siquiatras, _"Un poco de oscuridad"_

—Si yo pudiera escoger a mi verdugo, créeme que te elegiría a ti, mil veces te elegiría a ti.— le dijo el sincero viendola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió levemente y se giró para encararlo.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas rata de campo, porque se te puede cumplir. Ahora lárgate, ¡Lárgate! No quiero hablar más contigo.—

Draco apretó la mandíbula y salió de la habitación justo cuando Neville quien había entrado de voluntario a St. Higletton llegaba con la varita cargada para sedar a Toks.

No tenía ánimos de charlar nada así que lo paso de largo.

Y llego a su oficina a dar un portazo. Y cruzó a la puerta contigua que contenía su habitación.

La chimenea empezó a crepitar y como cada tres días era Harry Potter para preguntarle por alguna cosa de Hermione.

—Te ves más feo en esa forma— le soltó Draco antes de servirse un whisky cuando el rostro de Harry apareció.

—Vaya, vaya, veo que siguen teniendo extraordinaria química.— le dijo Harry amargo al notarle el mal humor.

—Ha sido difícil.—

—Quiero que me envíes el recuerdo de la sesión.—

—No.—

—¿No?—

—No. Es confidencial. Te escandalizarías. Solo te diré algunas cosas.—

—No estás a cargo Malfoy, respondes ante mí y el día que quiera me darás esas sesiones. Ya le he visto, la conozco, aún en este estado. ¿Son los diagnósticos correctos?—

—Si, tiene lagunas mentales, si existe una chispa de oscuridad me parece producida por un deseo de venganza, además, se había casado con el pobretón en secreto antes de que este muriera.—

Drago soltó las palabras como un puñal que atraviesa, aunque era como si se lo enterrara el mismo. Sabia que a Potter no le importaría. Sin embargo...

Harry se quedo sin palabras.

Draco trago el Whisky y se sirvió más. —Las terapias que necesita, de acuerdo al manual son confrontación y medicación.—

—¿Se curara?—

—...Pienso que si, es solo cuestión de tiempo.—

—Ya veremos. Neville llego hoy, quiero que le des apertura a todo lo que te pida y necesite.—

—Apuesto a que viene a torturar mortifagos.— dijo Draco observando el techo.

—¿Lo culparías?—

—Yo fui uno.—

—Tal vez ya estás siendo torturado.—

—Apuéstalo, estoy cansado Potter, debo inspeccionar el sitio antes de dormir.—

—Cúrala.— le dijo Harry antes de desaparecer.

Draco entonces tomo un trozo de pergamino y escribió a su fiel amigo Theodore Nott, un mago experto en Leyes cuyo exitoso despacho estaba frente a Gringotts, y le había quitado mil problemas legales de encima.

Colocó su sello de cera y lo dio a su lechuza negra para que partiera en esa fría noche a entregarlo.

Salió colocándose su capa, y paso de largo la celda de Toks al hacerlo. Pero su cuello como si tuviera vida propia se giró a la habitación de Hermione. Casi se le sale en corazón del pecho al contemplarla sentada en el borde de la ventana, que se supone no puede abrir, sujeta a penas por los barrotes del exterior, entregada al frío y nieve de la noche.

—¡Hermione!— grito su boca, también sin su permiso.

Ella giró el rostro para verlo y oscureció el cristal que le permitía observarla.

¡Ella usaba Magia sin varita! Sin siquiera hablar.

Entonces el, rápidamente con su varita abrió la puerta y esta se cerró por el viento con violencia, llego hasta ella y la sujeto con fuerza para meterla a la habitación.

Al hacerlo se percató de lo frío de su piel, su hermoso cabello estaba lleno de nieve. Y por instinto la abrazo para darle calor, abrió la ducha y dejó al agua caliente correr.

—¡Esto no será suficiente!— exclamó iracundo por lo sencillez de la ducha y apareció una tina bajo la regadera.

—Granger debes darte un baño, llamaré a una enfermera para que te quite la ropa y te ayude —

Estaba seguro de que no soportaría verla desnuda de nuevo. E invoco a una empleada.

De inmediato, una bruja apareció, se veía de pasados 50 años. Y amablemente desvistió a Hermione y la introdujo en la tina, Draco se dio la vuelta molesto. Bajo al segundo nivel por el reporte de los empleados, y tras encontrar casi a nadie descendió al primer nivel, cada día tenían nuevos ingresos, y los gritos del _Aquarium_ eran la música del sitio, paso de largo como si nada pasara y entro al pasillo de las celdas más sucias.

Los susurros de asqueroso traidor entre otros improperios no se hicieron esperar. El paso su varita por las celdas como golpeteo a los barrotes con la pequeña pieza de madera pero al hacerlo, pronunció el hechizo _"Electroies"_ , y de inmediato los que estaban en el interior comenzaron a convulsionarse por las descargas, Draco no pudo suprimir la media sonrisa de sus labios.

Llego a la que esperaba, Igor Karkarov, ya casi anciano. Antes de entrar pudo escuchar los gemidos suprimidos de una mujer, que debía de estar siendo abusada por alguno de los _"Voluntarios"_ de su cuidado.

No tenía tiempo para eso, sabia además que en ese nivel prácticamente _todo_ estaba permitido.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quien nos visita—

—Comprenderé que hablas en plural porque estas loco ¿No Karkarov? —

—Muy—

—Dime ¿Cuál es el peor tipo de tortura ocupado en prisioneros de mortifagos?—

—Vaya, lo dices por la nueva...señorita heroína —

— Respóndeme, mi paciencia, es muy limitada — pronunció Draco, evaluando la celda pequeña y sucia.

—Las imperdonables que no asesinan, abuso sexual, tortura muggle, recreación de traumas...—

—¿Recreación de traumas?—

—Si. La mejor de todas, favorita de tu tia... me extraña que no la conozcas, En tu caso, tal vez ...un ejemplo, la muerte de tus padres, y si fueras inocente y puro —una sonrisa apareció en los labios resecos en burla— te hubiera traumatizado verlo suceder, entonces tus captores, si están cerca de los cuerpos, toman cabellos o algo útil y con pocion multijugos, se transformaran en ellos y recrearán la muerte lo suficiente, como para que tu trauma sea permanente para enloquecer. —

—¿Como se cura?—

—No hay cura. El señor oscuro en persona hizo a grandes magos mortifagos usando esos métodos.—

—Mientes.—

—No lo hago niño mortifago, dale a tu amiga algo que destruir y ella volverá a sonreír—

—No sabes de qué hablas — lo corto Draco, poniéndose de pie. Y salió rápidamente.

Ya no había ruidos en las otras celdas.

Subio con rapidez y sentía fantasmas de ira y dolor en el corazón, pensando un aproximado de todo lo que la castaña sufrió. Al pasar a su oficina no pudo evitar entrar a la habitación de ella, estaba sentada frente a su chimenea.

Se veia preciosa pero su mirada estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos. Su ceño profundamente fruncido, y sus labios hechos un mohin en concentración.

— Un galeon por tus pensamientos —

— ¿Whisky es aceptable? Te dire lo que pienso...—

—No te sabia de esos...gustos—

— No me conoces — le respondio ella tajante.

El aparecio el whisky frente a ambos. Y sirvió una pequeñísima porcion en un vaso para ella.

— ¿Entonces? Hecho el pago, ¿Cuales son tus pensamientos?—

—¿Que es la libertad si no te sientes libre?, soy libre de mis captores pero no de mis demonios, de los que tiene mi locura y de los que habitan mi corazon, entregue lo mejor de mi vida para dare a los demas la paz de la que ahora gozan y a mi me es privada. Maldita Libertad, ahora me burlo de ella, mil veces lo hago—

Draco la observo fijamente en la semioscuridad que los rodeaba.

—Es curioso que te burles de la libertad aquí en tu aislamiento. Aun así, la libertad, en su sabiduría te eligió a ti para defenderla hace no tanto tiempo, en la guerra mágica.—

—A una sangre sucia—

Draco se irrito. — Si Hermione, Eres parte muggle, de nacimiento y por tus venas corre sangre muggle. Pero tu corazón ...es mágico. El mas mágico de todos —

— ¿Y de que me sirvio?—

— ¡Basta ya!, basta de auto-compadecerte ahora, si alguien fue peor contigo de lo que yo, fue la comadreja, y ahora resulta que lo amabas, la vida no es coherente—

— En el calor y la soledad de la batalla se necesita una razón para seguir luchando,cuando era difícil, solamente tenia que mirar al hombre que luchaba a mi lado. Este era el "por qué" de la batalla. Esta es la hermandad del trio de oro, o lo que yo creia. Un vínculo gryffindor irrompible fortalecido por el crisol del combate y el amor romántico. Jamás estarás más cerca de nadie que de aquellos con quienes derrames tu sangre. Pues no hay ninguna causa más noble que luchar por quienes darían su vida por ti.—

—Supe que ese cobarde se fue a mitad del campamento, y Potter le confeso a Remus que lo rechazaste en sus intentos contigo en ese tiempo, ¿Cual hermandad?—

—Ahora lo veo tan claro como tu — le dijo ella tragando el whisky de un trago.

Y era cierto, Draco lo vio en sus ojos.

—¿Y que opinas Director? ¿Soy candidata a una vida normal...?—

— Necesitas medicamentos, pociones y terapia...tres meses de prueba serán necesarios...—

—Necesito a mi esposo, para que venga, me abrace y me reconforte, necesito sentir el calor que me fue negado...¿Estaras dispuesto a darmelo como parte de mi tratamiento director?—

—Tienes un atisbo de oscuridad en ti ahora, que podría considerarse peligroso, pero no es tu culpa, es por tu condición, tu locura desea corromperme para evitar que te cures, —

—¿Y no deseas ser corrompido? Una vez, vamos, nadie lo sabra...—

Y se lanzo a sus brazos devorando su boca, succionando y tomando entre sus labios el elixir maravilloso que contenían los labios de Draco Malfoy, absorbiendo, seduciendo.

A Draco le tomo todo su autocontrol parar. —¡He dicho que no!— Y salio a toda prisa, Ante una carcajada musical de Hermione.

Al cerrar la habitación se recargo contra la puerta con las emociones bulliendole como avispas aguijoneando.

.

.

.

Notas de la Autora:

Wow, tengo que daros las gracias por la respuesta a esta historia, si, es Dramione, pero ya sabeis, no podre evitar uno que otro desliz por ahi.

Gracias por leer y comentar, vosotros me inspiran.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione queda demente tras al Guerra como resultado de las Maldiciones

en su tortura por intentar salvar al fallecido Ron,

Draco es designado comosu Médico hacia la cordura,

¿Podrá sanarla antes de perder el la suya por ella?

 **A Harry Potter FanFic**

 _._

 _Previamente, en el Capitulo Anterior_ _:_

 _—¿Y que opinas Director? ¿Soy candidata a una vida normal...?—_

 _— Necesitas medicamentos, pociones y terapia...tres meses de prueba serán necesarios...—_

 _—Necesito a mi esposo, para que venga, me abrace y me reconforte, necesito sentir el calor que me fue negado...¿Estaras dispuesto a darmelo como parte de mi tratamiento director?—_

 _—Tienes un atisbo de oscuridad en ti ahora, que podría considerarse peligroso, pero no es tu culpa, es por tu condición, tu locura desea corromperme para evitar que te cures, —_

 _—¿Y no deseas ser corrompido? Una vez, vamos, nadie lo sabra...—_

 _Y se lanzo a sus brazos devorando su boca, succionando y tomando entre sus labios el elixir maravilloso que contenían los labios de Draco Malfoy, absorbiendo, seduciendo._

 _A Draco le tomo todo su autocontrol parar. —¡He dicho que no!— Y salio a toda prisa, Ante una carcajada musical de Hermione._

 _Al cerrar la habitación se recargo contra la puerta con las emociones bulliendole como avispas aguijoneando._

 _._

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **Inferno Lex**

.

St. Higletton había sido construido como un magnífico lugar, la casa de un gran mago que fue convertida en lo que finalmente ahora era por su propia determinación. Jamás creyó que terminaría trabajando en el sitio, ni mucho menos ejerciendo el papel que ahora le tocaba como director de la curación de algunos, aislamiento de otros y tortura de la gran mayoría, sobre los cuales ejercía un poder casi tiránico, conferido de forma legal, desde el último episodio que vivió con la Paciente más importante de su centro había estado de pésimo humor, gritándole a todo el personal y visitando muggleland para satisfacer sus propias ansias destructivas, realmente en ello estaba decir drenaba la ira que tenía nombre y apellido.

Theodore no tardaría en llegar a verlo con la tarea de jugar ajedrez con la ex heroina, ya le había enviado un par de lechuzas, y sabía que tampoco podía evitar la situación por siempre. Intentaba relajarse y pasar de largo la habitación que tanto lo atormentaba.

Sin embargo era una mentira, ya que todos los días leía los reportes del enfermero en turno de Hermione, quien, estaba realmente seguro le tenía mucha simpatía y respeto a la heroina pues esos reportes estaban cargadisimos de elogios. Lo que lo irritaba y llenaba de ansiedad pues no le permitía del todo apartar la atención, tal vez, era la recriminación interna a la que siempre se sometía el mismo. Respecto a la forma inapropiada que sus pensamientos se tornaban respecto a su Paciente y respectivas debilidades.

Ella lo torturaba, y él también se torturaba a sí mismo.

Estaba en el tercer Whisky del día cuando fue informado de que el Carruaje que contenía a Theodore Nott había llegado. Sonrió sin mucho ánimo, pues no estaba familiarizado con contar todos sus sentimientos a su amigo, por mucho aprecio que le tuviere.

No tardaron más de algunos minutos en abrirse las puertas de su Despacho para dar la bienvenida al famoso mago especialista en leyes. El alto y elegante Slytherin entró cubierto de una túnica de seda negro y esmeralda. Su cabello negro contrastaba con el azul de sus pupilas, Y su marcado perfil de rasgos aristocráticos.

Theodore entró y al hacerlo sonrió un poco, - Realmente te vez jodido amigo.- le dijo con sorna.

-Vaya, me dices novedades hilarantes cada vez.- le respondió Draco con otra media sonrisa.

-Habló con la verdad amigo mío, soy abogado después de todo. Me deberás un enorme favor por venir por una simple partida de Ajedrez-

-Si, si pero créeme nada en ella es simple, apostaré a que te dará una paliza.- le dijo Draco mientras le servía Whisky.

Theo levantó una ceja. - Si, bueno después de todo es una heroina de guerra, apuesto a que si estuviera cuerda sería mejor primera dama que la patética de Ginny Wesley, todo es un desorden, creo que Potter ya tiene canas.- le dijo al tiempo que se bebía su whisky de un trago.

Draco arrugó la nariz. - Potter jamás terminará con Hermione como su esposa, la pelirroja nunca lo dejará ir, ademas, no merece más que a esa pobretona venida a más.-

Theo sonrió. - Tienes razón, ademas Granger está aquí, pasará un largo tiempo para que se reincorpore a la sociedad.-

Draco le arrojó su tintero. - Imbecil ella se curará rápidamente, olvidas que yo estoy a cargo de ello. De lo contrario diré que fue culpa de su compañero de Ajedrez.-

Theo río con sorna. Limpiandose con magia la mancha de tinta - Si claro, como si esto fuera a pasar muy seguido...-

-Te llevarán con ella, yo iré más tarde y te daré un paseo por las instalaciones,- Draco aun evitaba verla.

Draco convocó a un empleado y Neville acudió para que el platinado le diera instrucciones de llevar a Theo a con Hermione. Draco sabia que Neville era un espia de Potter, pero no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Lo irritante que resultaba siempre estar pensando en ella era algo que lo torturaba, pensaba en ella para curarla, lo asaltaban sus pensamientos de ella como mujer, recordaba el salvaje beso que le arrebato, sus suaves labios, sus pechos contra su torso, En cómo se había duchado frente a el, y se imaginaba a si mismo deslizando sus dedos por la espalda femenina y mojada, trazando un camino hasta su trasero. Hermione lo había marcado, lo había reclamado como suyo despues de ese beso, mientras le recordaba vívidamente lo que significaba ser un hombre... y tambien pensaba en ella como un pequeño bogart que lo cazaba...¡Maldicion! como la odiaba.

Era dificil suprimir sus sentimientos de el mismo, ya llevaba muchos años haciendolo y estaba exhausto, debia por lo menos reconocerlo una vez... tenia el futuro por delante, una insipida relacion con Pansy Parkinson basada en sexo ocasional, ya de eso hacia mucho, pero que el sabia que si daba el paso ella diria si en 3 segundos... la oportunidad de una vida...normal, Pero se enamoró de _esa_ bruja Gryffindor que tanto había sufrido y que no estaba preparada para corresponderle. Maldijo su destino de nuevo.

Iritado tomo otra copa de whisky, fijó la mirada en la lluvia que caía a cántaros sobre St. Higgleton que seguramente disimulaba los gritos de algunos pacientes.

.

X

.

Neville pareció sorprendido pero no dijo nada. Y así lo hizo.

Theodore pasó la celda de Toks como cualquier cosa, sin siquiera verla, y Neville con su varita abrió la puerta con lo que se pudo ver un hechizo elaborado.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una más que celda, suite. A la altura de cualquiera de Inglaterra, y enseguida captó su atención la pequeña mesa que tenía un ajedrez mágico sobre ella, de pronto salió a su encuentro la silueta femenina.

Theodore no pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera la silueta delatada pero estupendamente definida de Hermione Jean Granger. Su salvaje y sedoso cabello le daba un aire de amazona muy sexy. No era común en los Slytherin controlar su libido. Aunque le extraño sentir eso por ...alguien como ella.

Hermione no era estúpida, después de todo es la bruja más brillante de su generación. En sus momentos de cordura analizo su situación y cuáles eran las oportunidades reales que tenía de sobrevivir _al Infierno._

La irritaba que el mundo hubiera seguido su curso sin ella, cuando dio todo por los demás, y pocos habían puesto su vida en pausa por ella, divaga para entender qué papel jugo y juega en la lucha entre el Bien y el Mal, en sus sueños casi podria jurar que viaja al pasado y revive todos sus encuentros con Ron, su muerte, sus besos, sus padres, cuando se desato la guerra magica, decidida a entender qué papel juega ahora, piensa que solo encontrara su propio equilibrio, pasandose al otro lado de la balanza. Negada a resignarse con lo que seria un destino gris y lastimero, encuentra paz en sueños despiertos de venganza.

Su lista era larga… y tenia una meta…que cumpliría a cualquier costo. Saldría de ese sitio y brillaría en el esplendor que en realidad tenia y pocos reconocían.

Analizo la mirada de deseo que le puso encima Nott, el amigo de Malfoy, casi se le escapa una sonrisa. Hizo una nota mental de felicitar a su loquero por tan buena elección, en los pasillos de Hogwarts siempre habían dicho que Nott era lo mas brillante que Slytherin tenia en notas y grados. Taciturno y seguramente malvado como todas las serpientes… debía de ser…útil de algún modo.

Hermione tomo asiento en el sillón frente a la pequeña mesa que contenia el ajedrez mágico. Neville indico a Theo que tomara asiento, al parecer Hermione no lo reconocio, ya que lo ignoro olímpicamente. Asi que no se molestó en hacer ninguna presentación aunque le agrado verla físicamente saludable, Se fue dejándolos solos.

-Hola,- le dijo Nott, como quien le habla a un niño.- Soy Theodore Nott, vine a jugar ajedrez contigo.-

Hermione clavo sus ojos en el, y Theo sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorrio la espina.

 _Salazar, esa es una mujer sexy. Es una lastima que este chiflada_. Pensó para si mismo.

-Hola. Soy Hermione, gracias por venir supongo.-

A Theo le gusto el tono de su voz, y encontró su compañía agradable.

-No hay de que.- le respondio el pelinegro mientras dio inicio a la partida, el ajedrez era de cristal traslucido y obsidiana negra. –Supongo que quieres las piezas blancas.-

-No.- Se apresuro a decir ella. –Quiero las negras.-

El no se inmuto, y la invito a comenzar, de forma dubitativa, ella lo hizo. Estrategas como eran, llego un momento en que su juego se volvió apretado y las jugadas eran arriesgadas pero necesarias. Sonreian ocasionalmente cuando ganaban algún sitio matando a la ficha que estorbaba. Theo no tena problema haciendo sacrificios y se dio cuenta que ella tampoco, a decir verdad había destrozado mas fichas de las necesarias, solo por el puro placer de hacerlo. Lo que le sorprendio como agrado.

Granger era fuego contenido. El se relamio los labios.

-¿Tienes sed?- le dijo ella.

-Eh? Ejm, a decir verdad, un poco, acostumbro beber Whisky cuando juego ajedrez.- le dijo de forma distraida.

-Debe ser agradable.- le dijo ella con mirada soñadora.

Theo puso mirada traviesa. –¿Te gustaría?.-

Ella le sonrio ampliamente. –Muchisimo.-

Theo saco de su saco un pequeñísimo frasco, era plateado y parecía mas en si mismo un llavero.

-No tengo vasos.- Le dijo ella.

-No son necesarios.- le replico el. -¿Me tienes asco?-

-No.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa ansiosa.

El bebio del minúsculo frasco, y se lo extendió, ella sonriendo bebio también, esa cosa debía contener estaba segura algunos litros, y el con un encantamiento habia reducido el frasco a ese ridículo tamaño para llevarlo a cualquier sitio. Encontró el hechizo fascinante.

Ella saboreo el sabor del licor en su boca, y casi gimio, le sonrio agradecida a Nott.

Este suprimio una sonrisa.

En ese momento, otro empleado toco a la puerta, llevando el almuerzo de Hermione en una bandeja así como una carga de medicación.

-Supongo que debo irme- le dijo el consultando su reloj de bolsillo. ¡Habian pasado 3 horas! Lo sintió como si fuera nada.

-¿Esta partida se terminara?- pregunto ella.

-Cuenta con ello.- Le dijo el cortésmente y salió, y en realidad pretendía hacerlo.

De reojo pudo ver como el chico que había entrado cargaba la varita con un viscoso liquido ambar y con un hechizo se lo suministraba en el antebrazo. Ella hizo una mueca pero lo acepto.

Theo camino hacia la oficina del director, quien estaba firmando la recepción de los medicamentos. Una lechuza entro por el ventanal, empapada con comunicación oficial del Ministerio.

Draco abrió el costoso pergamino y leyo:

 _¨Quiero las memorias de los tratamientos de Hermione, y las quiero HOY¨_

 _¨¿Qué diablos hace Theodore Nott visitándola?¨_

 ** _Harry James Potter Evans_**

 ** _Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra._**

Draco rodo los ojos.

-¿Potter?-pregunto Theo levantando una ceja. La cara de Draco no había cambiado con los años cuando de Harry Potter se trataba.

-Potty. -Replico Mordaz Draco.- Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, ¿Como fue?- Draco jugueteo con su pluma.

-Fue...encantadora. Estoy seguro de que va a recuperarse.-

Draco se sorprendió. -Vaya que te causo una impresión favorable.-

-Lo hizo. Regresare a terminar la partida que comenzamos.-

-Me alegra. Te lo agradezco.-

-No tienes porque, fue casi un placer, por mas bizarra que sea la situación.-

-Supongo que entre Nerds se entienden.-

Theo sonrió sin humor. -Entre genios.-

Draco soltó una carcajada a su manera, poco escandalosa y cínica. -Es loco que me agrade que congratulen.-

-Soy parte de su terapia, ¿No es asi?- dijo Theo engreido. Si su amigo supiera que rompieron alguna regla...

-En cierta forma.-

-¿Cuanto tiempo se tardara?-

-Arght ya te pareces a Potter, no lo se, espero que sea pronto...es todo lo que puedo decir.-

-Bueno, me prometiste un tour, ¿No es asi?-

-Vamos, solo otro desquiciado quisiera conocer este lugar.-

-Bueno, tu vives aqui amigo...-

-Calla estúpido.- le decía el rubio al tiempo que lo llevaba hacia abajo.

.

X

.

La chimenea de Hermione comenzo a crepitar y el rostro de Harry aparecio en las llamas.

-Herms.-

-Hola Harry.- le dijo ella.

-¿Cómo estas?- Ella noto el dejo de compasión en su voz, y le irrito pero decidio seguir con sus planes.

\- Me gustaría que me visitaras. –

El le sonrio. –A mi también. Pero mira, que estamos en contacto por aquí.-

-¿Puedo enviarte lechuzas?-

-¡Claro! Eso seria fantástico.-

-Harry ¿Puedes pedir que me envíen el diario? Y nose algunas revistas? Aquí el tiempo es mucho. Supongo que mi cuenta en Gringotts esta congelada pero…-

-No digas mas, por favor Hermione, que alegría me da escucharte asi-

Lo prometes?

Lo prometo.

\- Supongo que ayuda el tener contacto con el mundo real, y los medicamentos que me dan…-

-¿Contacto con el mundo real?-

-Si, me visito alguien normal, jugo ajedrez conmigo, fue maravilloso…después de tanto tiempo.-

-A ti no te gustaba el Ajedrez Mágico.-

-Ahora si.-

- _Yo podría jugar contigo_.-

- _Me encantaría ...Sr Ministro_.-

Harry trago saliva ante el intercambio de palabras. ¿Habían flirteado? ¿Qué eran imbéciles? El no tenia escusa, ella si…¡Estaba internada por Morgana y Merlin!

El era lo suficientemente imbécil como para flirtear con ella. La verdad…ese cosquilleo que sentía al verla era…

-Espero que vengas pronto. Y cumplas tu promesa, me voy, Ire a ducharme. Fue un placer hablar contigo.-

-¡Hey! Estaba teniendo una conversación con mi mejor amiga, te extrañaba…una absurda ducha puede esperar…-

-No puede cuando es un baño de tina y solo hay agua caliente en el dia, esta lloviendo…y seria maravilloso y relajante.-

-Repito, me encanta oírte asi. Ve a darte el maldito baño. Espera, ¿De donde salio la tina?-

-Cortesía de mi Director.- dijo ella casual.

¿Pero que demonios? Harry sintió que alguien le pico las costillas con algo filoso.

-Bien debo irme…espero el diario y tu visita.- le dijo ella, Y se levanto, se quitó zapatos y calcetines y comenzó a jugar con sus pantalones hasta que se perdió de vista de Harry.

Harry se había quedado estático por el jugueteo de ella. Y mil preguntas arrasaron su mente.

Preguntas que al parecer Malfoy se negaba a responder y ya era hora de hacerlo.

.

Hermione realmente luchaba por no regresar a sus lapsus de demencia, la medicina era dolorosa pero inhibia sus lagunas mentales, cuando estás querían regresar su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Era un alivio y una maldición medicarse. No quería volverse adicta pero necesitaba poder gobernarse a si misma…solo un poco mas.

Sabia qaue Draco estaba huyendo de ella. ¿Tanto le temia? Darse cuenta de ello la hizo sentirse poderosa.

Algo le decía que su siquiatra solo necesitaba un empujon.

Y quería dárselo, maldición que si quería dárselo. Queria volverlo loco, quería que todos se volvieran locos.

La mejor amiga que tenia, desde que fue liberada de sus captores no la visito ni una vez, la había dejado en el abandono, a ella, la viuda de su hermano, solo vio la oportunidad de casarse con Harry y ahora…ahora ella lo tenia todo y sin embargo cuando Hermione contemplaba a su aldededor ella en cambio no tenia nada.

Draco despidió a Theo y se encamino a la supervisión ocasional que hacia de las celdas, se pregunto porque de pronto el avance de Hermione era tan significativo, su mas grande temor era que le diera algúna laguna mental mientras estaba con Theo asi que había estado suministrando de forma oculta cúrcuma y especias árabes curativas a su café. Y como tomaba mucho, cambiaban las capsulas cada 2 dias, a el le duraban 2 semanas...estaba notando como el impacto en ella era positivo. La medicina alternativa no era política de St. Higgleton, solo el tratamiento de shock. Asi que era su pequeño secreto.

Armandose de valor subio al tercer nivel a la habitación VIP de Hermione.

Ella lo olio desde las escaleras…ese perfume suyo…masculino y costoso… decidio divertirse un poco.

El no toco a la puerta, solo entro. Para su sorpresa ella no se veía cerca.

Todo estaba muy silencioso.

Tal vez porque estaba en el baño, sumergida en la tina, por completo. Draco sintió que su corazón se había paralizado y corrió hacia el sitio solo para que ella saliera cual animal marino a escupirle en la cara un monton de agua jabonosa. Y soltar carcajadas.

El agua aunque tibia le resultó desagradable, lo había empapado por completo, sin duda había sido una travesura magnífica. Pero en este momento estaba cabreado, Maldita Hermione Granger, se dijo a sí mismo que la enviaría al Aquarium como castigo, alguna voz interna y débil suya, le dijo que no, que jamás lo haría.

De cualquier forma iba a reñirle a gritos cuando se apartó el agua de los ojos, solo se ruborizó y no daba crédito a lo poco pudorosa que resultó ser la Gryffindor, estaba desnuda, ¡Desnuda! Frente a el, los pechos turgentes y altivos alzaban sus cimas rebeldes apenas en los bordes del agua. Su saliva se atoró en su garganta, y los gritos que había planeado darle no llegaron.

Ella ahora volvió a entrar al agua y asomo solo la mitad de su rostro cual depredador marino, por supuesto que el era la maldita presa. No recordaba que la tina fuera tan amplía.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Draco se masajeo las cienes. - No, no, y no, compréndelo, tú eres mi paciente. No debo ducharme contigo, ni debo besarte...ni tampoco...-

\- ¿Porque no?-

\- ¿Que diablos te ocurre Granger? Tu más que Nadie sabe de reglas y el deber ser y hacer.-

\- Se que debes conocer a tu paciente, y yo quiero que me conozcas mejor...-

\- Este juego tuyo no va a prosperar, estoy cansado de tus juegos imbeciles. No soy tu títere, tú eres mi paciente. Tal vez debes recordarlo, voy a castigarte por lo que hiciste-

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Como?-

\- Hoy dormirás en el piso inferior. Para que aprendas cual es tu lugar. Y no olvides que el que manda aquí soy yo.-

\- Si claro.- le dijo ella.

Draco entonces fue a toda prisa aún húmedo a su oficina y ahí saco de su bóveda de pociones, una multijugos, era extraño pero también guardaba cabellos de algunos pacientes, para este tipo de emergencias, pensó que jamás les daría uso pero ahí estaba la heroina de guerra, le había dado un motivo para experimentar.

Regresó con la poción en mano y ella continuaba en la ducha enjabonándose. La tomo del cuello con fuerza y le acercó la poción, ella intentó luchar pero el era más fuerte, así que le vació la poción en la boca e introdujo un dedo por su garganta para que ella al intentar expulsarlo terminara tragándolo.

Si, había aprendido algunas cosas como Director de ese sitio.

Ella trago la poción y al terminar en un descuido de el, lo abofeteó con rudeza.

Draco hirvió en Ira y le lanzó un hechizo que vacío la tina y le conjuro ropa, la que usaban todos los internos.

Posterior a ello, casi la arrastró al piso inferior. Sabía de pasadizos donde no serían vistos, le había enredado una burbuja plástica en el rostro de tal forma que ella luchaba por respirar y no tenía tiempo de gritar.

Finalmente abrió la puerta del final del primer piso, las celdas mejor cuidadas pero no por ello menos tristes, ahí el busco la que estaba vacía y la arrojó al interior. Removiendo la bolsa que le impedía respirar.

\- Si yo así lo deseo, este será para ti, el infierno que es para todos, así que deja de jugar conmigo, mañana te buscaré para preguntarte si aprendiste la lección.-

Y cerró la puerta de un portazo violento.

Hermione tragó el aire que le faltaba e intentó recuperarse, el lugar era frío y muy sencillo, el colchón de la cama era delgadisimo y no había mantas.

Maldito Malfoy, ella le haría pagar sus humillaciones.

Habían pasado un par de horas, mientras ella contemplaba la luna y temblaba de frío, se sentía entumecida. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía el cabello liso y negro, y su piel se había hecho tan morena como la de Viktor Krum, ese imbecil le había dado Multijugos. Cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo, tal vez eran los enfermeros...

De pronto le sorprendió que su puerta se abriera. Y le sorprendió más que quien la abría era Neville. Sin embargo no había nada amistoso en la mirada de su amigo.

El sentimiento de realización la inundó, ella no era ella. Neville no sabia que era ella, solo veía la imagen de la chica morena. Ella no podía verse al espejo asi que no se reconocía.

\- Quería ver a la nueva...memorice los nombres de los asquerosos mortifagos internos. Lilian Gibson, ¿mataste a muchas personas no es así?, ¿crees que fingiendo tu locura te librarás de los dementores? Pequeña ramera de Voldemort.-

Hermione tragó saliva duro. - No, espera por favor,no es lo que...- su voz no era su voz.

No termino la frase pues Neville volteo su rostro con una bofetada.

Joder, su amigo tenía una mano muy pesada.

Pudo saborear el sabor salado de su propia sangre. Neville la levanto sin ningún esfuerzo y la colocó sobre la cama. Hermione no sabia que hacer. Sentía que mejilla le estallaría- ¡No, No porfavor!-

\- Calla!, escoria como tu debieron terminar muertos, o con el beso del dementor, no puedo matarte, pero te enseñaré que la vida aquí no será agradable.-

Neville jalo los pantalones y la dejo descubierta para el, al tiempo ataba sus manos en la cabecera de metal de la vieja cama.

Hermione estaba asustada, sabia lo que venía, eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que había tenido sexo con alguien, pero lo peor no era eso, sino la anticipación que sentía al momento, a pesar de todo.

Neville lanzó un silenciador a la celda, "Merlín Piensa hacerme gritar mucho" pensó Hermione. Su temor escalaba en ella y tenía pánico de volver a recaer.

Neville azoto el trasero de la chica morena varias veces y se introdujo en ella de un golpe, no quería lubricarla, quería que ella lo pasara terrible.

Hermione sintió ardor invadir su entrepierna y después sintió el miembro de Neville llenarla por completo. -¡Aarght! -Grito.

Pero estaba decidida a dejar de sufrir, ella ya no sufriría, aunque el mundo quisiera que así fuera.

Neville comenzó a embestir en ella, y ella levantó las caderas para recibirlo cada vez. Concentrándose en intentar disfrutar lo que pretendía fuera una tortura. Tal vez Draco sabia que esto le pasaría y por eso lo hizo, apretó los dientes con rabia y se juró hacerle pagar.

\- Eso es, compórtate como la ramera que eres.- le dijo él lleno de odio, entonces embistió en ella con más fuerza. Y extendió su brazo a los pechos para masajearlos con crudeza.

Ella gimió escandalosamente.

\- Eso es, pequeña puta. Gime más fuerte.- abrió sus piernas descaradamente y pellizcó su clitoris. Hermione entonces se dejó ir, y grito.

Se entregaba con tanta pasión, que Neville terminó cediendo en su ritmo y buscando complacerla inconscientemente.

Gemían tan fuerte y su fiebre era tan desbordante que Hermione estaba segura de que la pequeña cama se rompería.

Neville entonces se incorporó, se coloco su ropa propiamente y salió rápidamente.

Hermione sentía que las piernas le temblaban, logró recomponerse y colocarse la ropa que le faltaba. Hecho esto, quedó profundamente dormida.

Draco por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el destino de la castaña. Su ira había sido reemplazada por preocupación, y no pudo más.

Se levanto y camino hacia la maldita selda inmunda, en sus costosas pijamas, maldiciendo. Ella debía estar bien, la había colocado en la zona más tranquila...

Pero su estupido corazón tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llego a la celda en cuestión y abrió la puerta, ella estaba hecha un ovillo en el piso. Como si se hubiera desmayado. Y tan pálida como un papel, el efecto de la poción había pasado y le partió el corazón verla ahí tirada, se acercó a ella y noto su labio roto y la hinchazón en su mejilla.

La ira que sintió era tal que comenzó a crepitar la ventana del lugar hasta que se estrelló en pedazos.

* * *

Atencion

Principes y Princesas

del Nilo:

Nota de la Autora:

Vamos a aclarar ya mismo que este es un Dramione, pero vosotros saben que tengo debilidad por dejar a Hermione divertirse, asi que no se lo tomen personal de acuerdo? Solo difruten.

Gracias por su enorme apoyo a este fic, por favor continuad!

Por favor dadme su opinion!


	5. Chapter 5

**I** N **F** E **R** N **O**

 **L** E **X**

 _Previamente,_

 _Neville entonces se incorporó, se coloco su ropa propiamente y salió rápidamente._

 _Hermione sentía que las piernas le temblaban, logró recomponerse y colocarse la ropa que le faltaba. Hecho esto, quedó profundamente dormida._

 _Draco por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el destino de la castaña. Su ira había sido reemplazada por preocupación, y no pudo más._

 _Se levanto y camino hacia la maldita selda inmunda, en sus costosas pijamas, maldiciendo. Ella debía estar bien, la había colocado en la zona más tranquila..._

 _Pero su estupido corazón tenía un mal presentimiento._

 _Llego a la celda en cuestión y abrió la puerta, ella estaba hecha un ovillo en el piso. Como si se hubiera desmayado. Y tan pálida como un papel, el efecto de la poción había pasado y le partió el corazón verla ahí tirada, se acercó a ella y noto su labio roto y la hinchazón en su mejilla._

 _La ira que sintió era tal que comenzó a crepitar la ventana del lugar hasta que se estrelló en pedazos._

 _._

 **CAPITULO**

 **5**

La ventana rota y el escándalo que provocó llamó la atención de los internos en las otras celdas aunque las sombras de la noche no les dejaban distinguir bien a los demas pacientes curiosos.

Draco salió rápidamente con Hermione en brazos y abrió la celda VIP a la que pertenecia con desespero, donde la depositó en la cama suave.

Mando traer un enfermero con pociones sanadoras y al recibir los materiales lo despacho a gritos.

Con las pociones y hechizos la mejilla de Hermione se desinflamó y su labio sano rápidamente, aunque ella un no despertaba. Había escuchado rumores sobre lo que los internos que ahí trabajaban hacían a los pacientes, se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un grito de furia. El y solo el era el cumlpable de semejante bajeza. Temía preguntarle, temía que ella retrocediera en sus avances. El la había llevado a que sufriera más, estaba actuando como un crío y no como él profesional que se supone era.

De pronto ella abrio los ojos.

Esos hermosos ojos castaños. Que eran su dicha y su perdicion. De un cafe profundo que lo consumia por entero.

Las gruesas pestañas no ocultaban la indignación de sus ojos.

Dolor, habia dolor en ellos y el sintio que le habian clavado un puñal.

-Tu me llevaste a ese sitio de dolor y miseria- lo acuso con rabia contenida.

El sintio que algo dentro suyo se rompia. El intento mantenerse impasible y calmado. -Yo lo hice, estaba molesto, muy molesto pero no calcule las consecuencias de mi arrebato.-

-Por supuesto, eres un Malfoy...siempre sin consecuencias.-

El paso saliva. -Dime quien fue...yo les hare pagar.- lo dijo casi en un susurro amenazador.

-No lo hare, ese sera parte de tu castigo, te quedaras con la duda... o ¿Deberia decir...quienes fueron?, ¿Quienes me golpearon y abusaron de mi?-

Draco palideció.

La verdad es que no sabía si lo que ella había dicho era del todo cierto. Pero era el momento correcto de decirle a los enfermeros la realidad de sus acciones, y las consecuencias a las que se enfrentarían y le importaría un comino si Dumbledore el fallecido o Potter estaban de acuerdo.

Draco se mantenía impasible pero por dentro las emociones bullían como una tormenta. Sin embargo no podía disfrazar la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos y el lo sabía, este había sido igual castigo y tortura para el como lo fue para ella. Si seguía a este paso terminaría también como un loco. No podía ir contracorriente, no contra ella, perdería estaba seguro.

-Por favor ...dime ¿Que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?, no puedo hacerte un hechizo para que olvides pues perderias tus avances...- suplicaba el.

-Hay algo que estoy segura me hará sentir mejor...-

Draco temió en su interior.

-Y que seria eso? -

-Un beso, un beso apasionado de mi loquero.-

Draco sabía que eso afectaría seriamente el tratamiento al que la estaba sometiendo, sin embargo esto que había hecho también lo había hecho. En su mente hería maldecir, gritar, arañar...pero haber evitado que ella tuviera el _poder_ de chantajearlo de esta manera.

Sabía que si se negaba la guerra entre ellos estaría declarada. Aun más que ahora, que el cierlo caería sobre ellos y sobre todos los involucrados en el mundo mágico, el cielo estrellado que todos conocían les lloveria encima como dagas filosas, deseos prohibidos y sufrimientos añejos listos para cortar y matar.

-Esta bien- accedió casi en un murmullo.

-Dije: _Bésame_ apasionadamente.- le dijo ella sin moverse de su sitio.

El entonces se acercó, juraría que comenzó a sudar frío. Había fantaseado con ello desde hacía mucho, ¡Tanto Salazar!

La tomo de la cintura con candidez pero de forma apresurada, si se lo pensaba demasiado no lo lo haría, estaba seguro. Acaricio su rostro, y comenzó a besarla lenta pero apasionadamente. Hermione lo dejo capturar su boca en sus labios mientras los devoraba con avidez. Para haberse negado durante tanto tiempo lo había hecho de forma excelente.

Ella entonces no lo dejo escapar, le correspondió el beso de forma demandante y dominante, sintió como entre ellos fluyó la electricidad pura, como un lazo que unía un abismo de pasión entre ellos al estar juntos.

Draco se separó apenas, respirando despacio pero agitadamente. -Bien hecho- le dijo ella.

El la arropo en la mullida cama, y dio la vuelta sin decir palabra.

Sabía que la vida como la conocia no volvería a ser la misma después de ese beso. Se sujeto con fuerza del marco de la puerta, como si este le impidiera caer de alguna manera ese abismo. Que lo consumiría, a él, y a todos.

Penso que los medicamentos introducidos vía mágica, de forma tan invasiva como lo sería una intravenosa eran dolorosos pero necesarios, tenia en su oficina un montón de botellas y ahora le duplicaria la dosis de placebos tambien, la medicaria mas para acelerar su avance hacia la recuperacion.

De inmediato convocó a una reunión extraordinaria en el comedor del Siquiátrico.

Todos se reunieron, el personal de custodia, elfos domésticos y personal de seguridad. Formados cual personal militar, esperaron las instrucciones del molesto director.

\- El personal de cocinas puede retirarse, no asi el de Aseo.-

Los elfos cocineros rápidamente desparecieron a sus labores. Y los Elfos dedicados al aseo permanecieron temerosos.

-Los dias oscuros terminaron en este sitio. Ningun maltrato mas a las internas sera tolerado. El personal del aseo tendrá un supervisor, que sea el mas anciano, quien reportara si encontrase rastros de sangre o de otro tipo en lavandería.-

El Elfo mas viejo asintió energicamente.

\- El personal de seguridad patrullara cada 3 horas en horarios intermitentes e intercalados por codigos secretos que coordinaran en mi oficina todos los dias.- y el personal vestido de negro asintió.

-Los que me han escuchado ya pueden marcharse, que se queden los custodios.-

Los 15 custodios que se quedaron, lo hicieron permaneciendo quietos y silenciosos, sin embargo estaban nervisosos.

-Se,- comenzo Draco.- que aqui todos ustedes desahogan su pasado tomentoso, toman venganza por sus amigos o familiares caidos, y dan rienda suelta a su depravacion miserable, porque escuchenme, si buscan venganza de ese modo no son mejores que aquellos a quienes lastiman, por ustedes este sitio es apodado El infierno, y todos estan sometidos a su ley. Mucho he permitido y estoy seguro de que entre ustedes se cuentan sus asquerosas hazañas, pues bien, esta misma noche alguien asalto una celda, la 345, en ella Lilian Gibson fue asaltada fisicamente. Me diran quien de vosotros lo hizo, o pagaran las consecuencias todos.-

Los custodios se quedaron mudos. Lividos y palidos.

Sin embargo a pesar del miedo todos se quedaron callados, Neville se sentia indignado y contrariado por las acusaciones de malfoy, si bien lo que hacían no era moralmente lo mejor, la culpa recaia en el Ministerio y los derechos de los magos, que protegían a esos *malnacidos*, no dandoles su merecido y permitiendoles refugiarse en ese sitio. Que solo debía contener a inocentes dañados, como su amiga Hermione.

Su amigo, el enfermero Dicory Wilkinson, le habia asegurado que ella estaba cada dia mas recuperada.

Draco se irrito al ser ignorado por los custodios. -Tomense de las manos.- les instruyo.

Ellos desconcertados lo hicieron. -El dia que me vaya de aqui, o que alguno de ustedes hable de lo que aqui pasa, sera personalmente acechado por mi y mis detalladas declaraciones sobre lo que se dedican a hacer en este sitio, y adiós reputación y buen nombre. Serán señalados por todos.-

Neville sintio su cuerpo ponerse rígido de temor, y asi sus compañeros. draco entonces levanto su varita y les conjuro un _"Electro"_

La cadena humana comenzó a vibrar y retorcerse de dolor insoportable y quemante. Incapaces de gritar, sintieron su sangre hervir de dolor, hasta que despues de lo que parecía una eternidad el dolor termino.

Draco sonrio de medio lado y dio media vuelta. -Como vuelvan a hacer alguna estupidez, todos van a pagarlo.-

Era muy tarde ya.

Draco entró en su baño con aire acondicionado, pero descubrió que le costaba refrescarse con la imagen de Hermione aún vívida en su mente. Como siempre, Maldición, a pesar de estas infames circunstancias ¡Qué preciosidad! Cabello castaño ondulado, un toque bronceado en esa piel blanca y levemente mojada por la transpiración, ojos como pozas de misterio. Y un cuerpo demoledor. Lo fascinaba ese tentador estómago plano, hacia que tuviera ganas de lamer la piel expuesta hasta que temblara y jadeara de placer. La imagen primaria despertó su propio cuerpo.

Disfrutaría repitiendo el beso...Maldición, era una tentación y un lujo que no podia Merlin, seria escandaloso, depravado, ¡Ella era su Paciente!

Paso la noche a penas, gracias a 4 tragos de Whisky de Fuego.

Por la mañana recibió la lechuza con el sello "Nott" era Theodore preguntando por la siguiente reunión con Hermione para el ajedrez. Draco enseguida replico que podía venir cuando quisiera, pues estaba en el plan de dar a Hermione cuando quisiera, la culpabilidad era enorme.

Pero lo mas sorprendente de ese dia fue la visita del mismísimo Ministro de Magia. Sin previo aviso por supuesto.

Irritado Draco vio llegar el carruaje con el sello del Ministerio.

¡Maldito Potter inoportuno! ¿Y si ella lo delataba? Las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Espero y espero en su oficina pero el Ministro no subió, y después de algunas horas irritado salio a recibirlo. Al pasar no pudo evitar visitar a Hermione y su enorme sorpresa fue encontrar la habitacion vacia.

Todavia mas contrariado bajo y como enfebrecido busco por todos sitios sin pista alguna. Pronto vio la alborotada cabellera del enfermero Dicory Wilkinson y pregunto por ella.

-Esta en en Invernadero con el Ministro, me dijo que quería aire fresco y al salir nos topamos con el Señor Potter.-

Draco do la vuelta y lo ignoro, caminando con furia al maldito sitio.

Con ojos entrecerrados, los observó salir del ridiculo Jardín, del Invernadero para ser exactos. Demasiado absortos el uno en el otro, con los cuerpos casi vibrando por la intensidad, Intentó leer su lenguaje corporal, trató de captar qué sucedía entre los dos.

¿Furia? No, no era furia. ¿Atracción? ¿Una combinación de ambas cosas?

Durante un momento, la ira lo quemó.

-Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella… ¡Cómo se atrevía Potter a llegar asi de la nada!-

¨No, no, sé razonable¨, pidió una voz débil en su cabeza. ¨Esto no es nada. No significa nada. No importa¨

Respiró de forma entrecortada y se enfrentó a los hechos. Hermione era Gryffindor, después de todo, tambien Potty y hasta que el no figurara en su vida personal para siempre, como mujer curada, ahora no eran realmente nada y ella estaba loca asi que debería esperar algunos detalles asi...

Mientras seguía el avance de ellos, se aseguró que eso no era otra cosa.

No tenía que preocuparse de Potty Imbecil Cara Rajada. Los hombres de Hermione jamás duraban en su vida, no eran como el. Llevaba con ella en el alma desde que comenzó en Hogwarts prácticamente. Ademas el estupido estaba casado.

Antes.

Ahora.

Su motivacion.

Todo se lo deberia a el. Su curacion, sus comodidades y mas adelante.

Todo.

En cuanto ella entendiera eso, todo encajaría y su vida sería perfecta.

Momentos antes...

Dentro del Invernadero...

Hermione inclinó la cabeza para probar su boca. Sólo su boca, nada más. Algo la impulsó a ir despacio con el.

Y mientras lo besaba, algo pareció palpitar en la noche, pero de inmediato comprobó que era el latir de su propio corazón.

El beso concluyó con un jadeo masculino. La tensión era tan espesa…

-He estado pensando -dijo él, tratando de distraerse,- ¿Has avanzado lo suficiente como para salir de aqui pronto? Quiero que conozcas a Teddy.-

-Me encanta que me visites -dijo ella evadiendolo, abriendo la puerta de metal del Invernadero.

Él permaneció allí como un niño sin dinero y con la cara pegada al escaparate de una tienda de caramelos. Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo, tan lejos…

Pero si había dado por hecho que la presencia de ella era lo que lo había excitado, se había equivocado. Hermione había invadido su mente su corazón, provocándolo, haciendo que la deseara.

Las emociones de Harry eran intensas. El sabia dentro de su corazon que no había ido a observarla en la lejanía...el la extrañaba, casi no se reconocía al tener esos sentimientos por ella...

Hermione ahora de adelanto para recibir los medicamentos de su enfermero y el busco refugio observando el cielo. Imaginó mil maneras en las que podria hacerla suya, Como no hiciera algo, terminaría por irse con una erección. Y aunque eyaculara masturbandose, supuso que de todos modos iba a ser un dia húmedo.

Pero al menos eso le daría un respiro momentáneo, pero Hermione había abierto la caja de Pandora, y el mismo temía no ser capaz de volver a cerrarla.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews Cariños mios!

Doristarazona,

Pauli Jean Malfoy,

artipinck94

ChloeMalfoyMellark

Veronika-BlackHeart

MagicisFidem


	6. Chapter 6

**"Hermione queda demente tras al Guerra como resultado de las Maldiciones en**

 **su tortura por intentar salvar al fallecido Ron, Draco es designado como su**

 **Médico hacia la cordura, ¿Podrá sanarla antes de perder el la suya por ella?"**

 **A Harry Potter FanFic**

 **INFERNO LEX**

 **CAPITULO 6**

HARRY POV

"Ella era Angel y Dementor, oscura y brillante, ella era Un ser humano dañado, que estaba en la ferviente lucha de dañar a otros por venganza de lo que le ocurrió a ella, una parte de el se lo decía, aunque después, de súbito detenía sus pensamientos y se reprendía a si mismo, esa no era Hermione."

El matrimonio con Ginny sobrevivía creía mas que por su imagen pública que por sus aun jóvenes pequeños. Estaba seguro de que ella contaba con uno o tal vez dos amantes. ¿Acaso se estaba justificando?

Hacía tiempo que no la tocaba y ella era fuego en las sabanas, no había manera posible de que continuara en abstinencia.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba el, visitando a su amiga con intenciones ocultas poco fraternales, Hermione siempre le había gustado, pero siempre supo que ella era atraída por Ron, y nuca le había dado indicios sino gestos puramente fraternales, nunca de atracción, ¡Maldito fuere el destino que se los daba hasta ahora!, y con una enfermedad mental, dulce Merlin.

Ese beso no debió ser, pero le gustaba jugar a que el también estaba loco y había sido una fantasía de ambos.

Cuando terminaron de darle sus medicamentos, y ella encontró su mirada de nuevo, se le veía cansada.  
-Ven, vamos a tu suite ahí charlaremos.- Le dijo Harry con mirada gentil.  
Ella apresuro el paso y lo tomo del brazo, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, sabía lo que hacía, sabia de los enormes avances que tenía en el corazón del Ministro.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo lo traiciono, camino mas erguido, mas alto, con la cabeza hacia arriba, sujetando a su amiga hacia la habitación, los internos y los custodios, los miraban con curiosidad, pero solo eso, bien sabian que eran mejores amigos, solo eso, mientras cierto rubio seguía espiandolos desde las sombras.

Entraron y subieron las escaleras de forma silenciosa sin prisa, Harry ni siquiera estaba portandole mas atencion al sitio.

De pronto Draco tuvo suficiente, sigilosamente fue acercándose a ellos cual serpiente, hasta que los alcanzo antes de llegar al tercer nivel.

-Ministro, te muestro las instalaciones.- su tono mordaz no pudo ser oculto, sus ojos eran brillantes posas de plata.

Hermione lo miro a traves de sus pestañas gruesas y tupidas solo unos segundos antes de ocultarse de nuevo en el brazo de su acompañante.

Harry hizo un ademan despectivo.

-Después, dame unos momentos.- Su rostro era de claro reproche, no deseaba ser interrumpido.

Draco se contuvo de enviarle un Avada.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Se pregunto si hacerse camino en el mundo de la política le seria dificil. Curar a la niña dorada seria un magnifico avance.

-Bien- solo alcanzo a decir antes de bajar enfurruñado a desquitar su molestia con algun pobre desafortunado. Pues sabia las cartas con las que contaba y en este momento no eran las mejores.

Hermione sonrio a Harry genuinamente cuando entraron a su Suite.

Amplia y de colores calidos, facilmente el se sintio como en casa, pero sabia que no era por el lugar sino por la compañía, se alegro de que el lugar no fuera triste y lugubre.

Saco su varita y de ella salieron 5 libros, los mejores según el NEW YORK TIMES, el periodico muggle y un par de ejemplares de ese periodico y de EL PROFETA.

-¡Muchas gracias Harry!- le expreso ella agradecida de forma jovial. ¡Que feliz lo hacia verla tan feliz!

-De nada Herms, te enviare con Hedwig cada semana ejemplares.- dijo sintiéndose bien por haber acertado.

-Significa el mundo para mi.- le dijo ella honestamente

-De nada, a mi me da mucho gusto verte tan...-busco el mejor adjetivo.

-¿Cuerda?- dijo ella borrando su sonrisa,evaporando la burbuja de felicidad. -Supongo que mi loquero hace lo que puede- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Supe de la visita de Nott para el ajedrez mágico, antes nunca te gusto- cambio el tema, pero no pudo evitar el tono de resentimiento en su voz.

-Si, fue muy agradable- dijo ella distraída observando el periodico

-Yo podría venir si gustas.-

-Me encantaría Sr Ministro, estoy segura de que te daria unas buenas lecciones.-

Harry soltó una carcajada, lo dudaba. -Bien, haré los arreglos pertinentes.-

\- ¿Visitaras a Toks?, ¿Como esta Teddy?- dijo de pronto ella.

-Teddy esta estupendo, si la visitare, aunque se que no hay tantos avances como contigo.-

-Es lamentable...ojala y se recupere. Yo nose si lo hare.-

-No digas eso, estoy seguro de que estarás como nueva pronto.- le dijo y al hacerlo no pudo evitar acariciar el espeso cabello.

Ella le sonrio sin ganas.

-¿Le muestro mi habitacion Señor Ministro?- dijo para que dejara de tocarla.

-Si, quisiera saber si estas lo suficientemente cómoda.- dijo el con honestidad.

Ella sonrio. -Siempre se puede mejorar.- dijo traviesa.

El le sonrio de vuelta. -Estoy seguro de ello.-

La cama era pequeña pero bonita, el baño era muy amplio, pudo contemplar la tina cortesía de Malfoy, la pequeña mesa junto a los sillones, el ajedrez de lujo y el pequeñísimo closet, las ventanas tenían barrotes y el tapiz era de un color beige aburridísimo.

-El director no sera el unico que te haga la estancia mas agradable- le dijo

Saco su varita y aparecieron en el muro algunos banderines de "Gryffindor" , el bellísimo león rugiendo se movía como en las fotografías mágicas.

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron a los leones, y su mente recordó inmediatamente sus momentos en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry observo como sus pupilas Perdieron color, inmediatamente supo que algo le ocurría.

Así que se colocó la varita en la garganta para aumentar el espectro de su voz y grito: -¡Maaalfoy!-

Draco, quien se encontraba tres pisos abajo, echó a correr hacia arriba con un apresurado equipo de enfermeros/custodios tras el, sintió la absurda bata blanca moverse cual túnica en el aire mientras se dirigía apresurado hacía Potter, sus pasos haciendo ecos vacios en el piso de piedra.

Hermione comenzó a convulsionar casi imperceptiblemente, la sala común, los momentos memorables del trío dorado, pero lo más impresionante le vino como una ola que choca furiosa contra las rocas viejas y filosas, sus momentos con Ronald, y pensar en el, era recordar su boda prematura, y la forma en que murió.

Draco llegó justo a tiempo cuando ella se desmayó, sin pensarlo hizo a un lado a Harry como si fuera nadie y la recibió al vilo en el aire.

Su espeso cabello pasó rozando su rostro entre el jaleo.

-¡Neville, la mandrágora con metrazil!-

Neville dio un paso al frente y sacó su varita, de la que emitió una luz púrpura muy tenue y apuntó a Hermione,-¡Curatio!-

Hermione recibió el impacto como si la hubieran abofeteado, pero era fuerte, lo estaba soportando.

-¡Otra dosis!- urgió Draco. No podía perder los avances que tenía.

Neville nervioso pero determinado lo hizo, Harry temblaba de frustración al ver la escena, había sido su culpa.

-Ahora el sedante, ¡Pizifio! Le susurró mientras era su turno de apuntarle con su varita.-

Ella cayo rendida.

Draco asi entierra su rostro en su cuello, pero ahi estaba Potter y su equipo de loqueros, no no era posible.

La llevo a su cama y ahi con un hechizo coloco vendas en sus muñecas, sujetando tambien sus tobillos para que si despertara no se hiciera daño-

-¿Realmente esa bestialidad es necesaria?-le rugio Harry

\- Es protocolo.- Le dijo con la mirada sin luz y acusadora.

-¡Fuera de aqui!- despidio a los enfermeros.

Una vez los enfermeros estuvieron fuera, tomo su varita e incinero los banderines Gryffindor.

-Hay una razón por la que todo esta como esta Potter.-

Por primera vez en su vida Harry bajo la mirada ante Malfoy. –Lo siento, no quise…-

-Vamos a mi despacho.-

Harry lo siguió y Draco atranco la puerta con hechizos.

Una vez dentro de su despacho. Por fin los dos magos conversaron.

-Su curación.- comenzo Harry mas nervioso de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Creo que lo lograra.-

-¿Como es que el banderin la afecto y no el ajedrez magico que tanto amaba Ron?

-Creo que Hermione evade los aspectos positivos de su vida, se siente mas comoda con lo opuesto a lo que le agradaba.-

Harry se quedo muy pensativo.

Draco arrogante continuo, -Es muy natural que se refugie en terreno seguro, el cual es un camino opuesto a lo que la lleve a territorio que recuerde algunos momentos de su tortura fisica y mental.-

Harry se masajeo las cienes.

-Ron y lo que tenga que ver con el no son temas agradables, te recomiendo que si la vez evites lo que antes le era placentero y le propongas cosas opuestas.-

Harry casi sintio que se atraganto con su propia saliva, _"Tal vez por eso ahora le agrado"_ penso para si mismo sin poder evitarlo.

Y fue inevitable que Draco tambien lo pensara, _"Somos un efecto colateral de su tortura hasta la locura"._

-Comprendo, asi lo hare, quiero venir a jugar con ella ajedrez, te avisare en que ocasiones acudiré.- le dijo Harry ahora autoritario y se puso de pie.

-Como gustes, me parece extraño pues tienes agenda repleta.- le dijo observandolo fijamente, estaba tentado a decirle que los vio besarse.

-Eso no te incumbe Draco.- le apunto serio el ojioliva.

Harry sabia que no debia demorar mucho ahi, pues era verdad tenia agenda repleta y estaba rodeado de chismosos que podian acudir a la prensa.

-Quiero que le des todo lo que pida, lo que sea contactame, es de mi mayor interes que se recupere pronto.-

-Me queda claro.- le dijo Draco y le estrecho la mano para despues verlo salir.

Era la primera vez que veia a Harry con ropa mas costosa que la suya, le urgia salir del maldito St Higgleton e irse a un pub, a la Mansion Malfoy o a la cama de alguna hermosa bruja, una que no fuera problematica.

Pero sabia que en el estado en el que se encontraba Hermione no podia marcharse.

Aunado a todo ello, le pesaba la recaida de la leona.

Se sirvio y bebio un trago de Whisky y fue a verla. Le rompio el corazon verla despierta observando al vacio, el techo simple y sin aristas.

Removio sus vendajes y la observo con cautela.

-Todo esta bien ahora Hermione. Tomate un expresso y lee tu periodico (Ya lo habia revisado para que no contuviera ninguna noticia que pudiera perturbarla), te traje un regalo.-

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que seguramente su culpa era enorme para actuar de esa forma, pero no lo hizo, solo se sento en la cama y lo observo con ojos inquietos.

El saco una pequeña pecera con piedras que contenian una pequeñisima serpiente azul maya.

-Es para ti, si la quieres, se llama Hissette, es una cobra baby.- le dijo dubitativo.

Hermione la observo con curiosidad y lentamente sonrio.

-Eran las mas usadas por la realeza Egipcia, son conocidas por su lealtad.-

-Gracias Draco.- le dijo sinceramente. -¿Puedes conseguirme un libro sobre ellas?-

-Claro.- le dijo sonriendole.

-Hermione, te vi besando a Potter en el invernadero.-

-Se que lo hiciste, no seas tan curioso Malfoy.-

-¿Es un deporte para ti andar besando magos?, ¿Lo hiciste tambien con Nott?-

Hermione solto una carcajada.

-Si tanto te preocupa porque no se lo preguntas a tu amigo.-

Draco la miro con recelo. -No lo haras, porque pareceras un estúpido.- le dijo ella mordaz

-Sabes Granger, si el sorteo de casas fuera hoy...estoy seguro de que serias Slytherin.-

.

.

Hola Principes/sas del Nilo, me extrañaron? Haganmelo saber con un review! Actualizare cada semana los quiero!


	7. Chapter 7

LONDRES, MUNDO MAGICO

MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

OFICINA DEL MINISTRO

Harry vivía torturado por las intenciones poco fraternales con las que ahora visitaba a Hermione, pero era un impulso que prácticamente no podía controlar. Contemplo en la ventana el ir y venir cotidiano de las personas londinenses, apacibles algunas , otras llenas de prisa, algunos trabajadores del ministerio, ignorantes de su batalla interna. La gran mayoria le creian un heroe.

Procuraba mandar filtrar las revistas y periódicos que le enviaba a Hermione con su asitente una mujer casi anciana que Ginny le había contratado, para evitar cualquier infidelidad con el cliche mas antiguo del mundo, incluso en sus obsequios incluyo un libro de Ajedrez.

Enfocaba su atención en su oficina y el mundo mágico, lo que fuere necesario para mantenerse cuerdo. No era su estilo gritar, consideraba que era mas pasivo agresivo con su personal que mandon, en esos días estaba avanzando sus pendientes como bólido.

Tenia agenda repleta y se esforzaba por permanecer en el presente y que su mente no lo traicionara viajando al maldito siquiatrico.

\- ¡Collins! Quiero ese reporte ahora mismo- gravo en un vociferador, uno de los 12 que pretendia enviar. Ginny le habia enviado una lechuza, una para cenar esta noche con los O´conolls, una pareja que estaba de moda por inventar pociones de amor sin efectos secundarios con efecto de 3 meses. Harry ya se habia hecho amigo del hombre, pues no queria que Ginny o alguien mas le hicieran magia, mucho menos de ese estilo, Gilderoid O´conoll le habia dado una buena dosis de antidotos asi como las señales delatoras de su carisima pocion, ya que estaba teniendo algunos problemas con su pocion y EL DEPARTAMENTO DE REGULACION DE POCIONES Y ENCANTAMIENTOS CONTRA EL LOBRE ALBEDRIO , Harry lo tenia de las pelotas. El hombre no se atrevería a desafiarlo.

.

LONDRES,

ST HIGLETTON

Hermione observo a Draco y le sonrió lentamente. Habia logrado sorprenderla, después de todo.

-Honestamente, no se que responder a ello. Ya no es relevante.- dijo encongiendose de hombros.

-Lo es de muchas maneras, Todo lo es, son pasos a tu curacion.-

-Mi curación, no lo se, antes no tenia esta personalidad, no tiene relevancia el pasado.-

\- ¡Exacto! ya paso, termino, dejalo ir, supera el pasado-

Algo dentro de Hermione hizo POP.

-Superarlo.- Dijo meditandolo.

-Si.- alento el con esperanza.

\- Quiero descansar. Me haz dado algo en que pensar, ¿Me llevas a la cama?.-

\- No eres un crio, pero lo hare, vamos a que te acuestes y voy a arroparte.- le dijo el entre resignado y divertido.

Al darse la vuelta, Hermione sonrió.

El, no lo noto.

Se metió a la cama y tras mullidos cojines que Draco había convocado se acomodo.

Hissete la cobra, dormia placidamente en su pecera. Y antes de que el terminara el de colocar la ultima manta, ella lo abrazo.

El recibio el abrazo con sorpresa pero con agrado, duro unos momentos y salio de la habitacion.

Por otra parte Draco no esperaba que Theodore Nott regresara tan rápido, cuando lo vio bajarse del carruaje se mostró realmente sorprendido, Theo contemplo el lugar como si lo viera por primera vez. Para convencerse de que? Aun no estaba seguro.

Recorrer el sitio no le parecía tan deprimente, de alguna extraña manera solo lucia como una casona vieja con mucha gente. Por mera curiosidad había leído sobre personas que habían recuperado la cordura tras tratamiento siquiatrico, eran las menos, pero las que lo hacían, Merlin y Morgana, eran grandes genios.

Eso le dio esperanza para con la castaña, sabia que ella era fuerte e inteligente, se encontró esperando que verdaderamente se recuperara.

Había caminado ya un tramo cuando encontró a su amigo desde la infancia y estrecho su mano. Draco como era su costumbre le sonrio de medio lado.

-Debo pedirte algo amigo mio.- le dijo el platinado,

Theo lo miro con suspicacia. –No debe ser nada bueno.-

Draco sonrio, esta vez era una sonrisa completa.

-¿Recuerdas la propiedad en Milan que siempre te gusto?-

Theo abrió los ojos como platos. –Es una locura si piensas pagarme con la propiedad donde pasaste los mejores momentos con tu madre.-

-Estoy dispuesto, lo que deseo pedirte no es poca cosa.- Expreso Draco con los ojos brillantes.

De al poco ya habían llegado al despacho principal, Draco con su varita sirvió whisky de fuego para ambos.

Theo bebio el suyo de un trago. –Dispara.- le dijo más por curiosidad que por amistad.

-¿Recuerdas ese pequeño juego que teníamos en los bailes estacionales?.-

A la mente de Theo llegaron los recuerdos de las "Travesuras" que siempre acostumbro hacer con Malfoy y la pocion multijugos, donde usurpaban el lugar del otro y disfrutaban de esa accion con intercambio de casas, cuerpos y parejas.

Pero no podía ser algo así ¡Era una Locura!

Malfoy lo observó atentamente como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

\- Tonterias, haz enloquecido-

-Estas en lo correcto, este lugar está volviendome loco y necesito irme un par de días, a beber, a acostarme con Pansy, y a reconectar con quién soy-

Theo levanto las cejas. -Vaya, por la villa de Italia lo haré amigo, prepararé el contrato. Si lo necesitas hazlo, no es tan descabellado, después de todo este es un lugar para locos en algun punto debia afectarte.-

Theo sabia mas alla de la superficie de Malfoy, habia sido su amigo por años, en el fondo, era un hombre sensible.

\- Si pero no te daré mi propiedad solo por dos días, deberás hacerlo una docena de ocasiones que lo solicite, no serán periodos largos ni interferira con tus actividades- le dijo Draco tajante.

Theo hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Cuando lo necesitas?-

\- Quisiera irme hoy mismo.-

\- WOW, espera hay asuntos pendientes que debo..-

-Calla Nott tienes una docena de secretarias, no será problema-

-No venia preparado...-

\- No necesitas mucho, mi suite es más que confortable, te explicaré el funcionamiento básico del lugar, que hacer si llama o viene Potter pero...lo más importante. Mientras estés aquí, fingiendo ser yo, NO te acerques a Hermione Granger.-

-¿Por?- Los ojos azules de Theo brillaron con curiosidad y no pudo contener su rapida respuesta. Se arrepintio de inmediato.

-Tuvo una recaída y no está bien, clinicamente, de eso debemos ser respetuosos.- le dijo Draco con recelo.

Theo lo medito, Malfoy tenia razon, ademas, ¿Que diversion podria encontrar en Granger?

Las dos serpientes fraguaron su plan y pusieron especial atencion en los detalles, redactaron un contrato ad hoc, y cortaron suficientes cabellos de ambos, desde hacia hogwarts la multijugos habia evolucionado a tal grado que estaba a punto de ser prohibida por las leyes de britania.

Sin embargo mientras eso pasara, que los magos fueran felices.

O eso pensaron.

.

SUITE VIP

SEGUNDO PISO

LONDRES, ST HIGLETTON

Hermione vio bailar frente a sus ojos las pelusas nebulosas rebeldes que se enfrentan a la luz de la ventana en su soledad.

Sus pensamientos estaban erraticos, pero estables, como siempre los habia tenido, una telaraña encandilara en teorias y supocisiones que casi siempre la guiaban a las mejores conclusiones.

Cuando no involucraba sus sentimientos.

Se habia devorado ya las recien llegadas revistas y periodicos que Harry le envio. Sabia que queria vengarse de Ginny, y el poder que su amigo representaba. Era la llave maestra de sus planes.

Con Malfoy tenia enormes cuentas pendientes que le haria pagar dia a dia, hasta causar su quiebre y debacle.

Pero sabia que... necesitaba un complice, un aliado en el exterior...el como lograrlo era su meta mas complicada. Pues claramente no podia salir de ese lugar...

.

x

o

Nota de la Autora

lamento mi ausencia

cambie el titulo de inferno lex a tu locura porque me parecio mas romantico

que pensais?


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO CORREGIDO**

 **08**

-Es un hospital psiquiátrico para convictos, no veo motivo para que mantengas ahí a una heroína de Guerra - argumentó Ginny con los ojos vivaces mientras untaba mermelada sobre su pan Gourmet en el desayunador de la Mansión Potter en Chelsea Inglaterra.

Harry la observo con disimulada exasperación sobre sus gafas y sobre el periodico magico. -Se lo que quieres, sabes que Inglaterra no tiene psiquiátricos mágicos decentes, ella tendría que ser trasladada a Estados Unidos y eso no va a ocurrir.-

-Yo solo digo, no es lo que ella merece, convivir con todos esos...mortifagos malvivientes, después de todo ella es familia, es la viuda de Ronald-

Ginny puso todo el énfasis posible en esas palabras "Viuda de Ronald" sabía que irritarían al oji verde por algun motivo, pero Harry solo apretó su mandíbula con disimulo, -Que bueno que tocas el tema, dime... ¿Tu familia tiene el apartado familiar en oro de Ronald a disposición de Hermione Para cuando ella lo necesite?-

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny de tensarse, sin poder evitarlo arqueo la ceja -Pues no, sabes qué mis padres no son de grandes fortunas y como Hermione y Ron no tuvieron desendencia, así que Ronald al morir solo contaba con el seguro de vida del Ministerio como soltero, ademas, el cual ocupamos para su funeral y etcétera, si sobró dinero no lo recuerdo, pero ademas, ella es lista, hará dinero rápidamente cuando se cure y en este momento no lo necesita está en el maldito psiquiátrico ¡por Merlín!, a veces eres muy preguntón querido-

Harry tomo un sorbo a su cafe -Tienes razón en que Hermione no necesita el dinero de los Wesley pero si que tiene derecho a él, en fin, zanjemos el tema, debo ir a la oficina.- Harry se levantó y llevo con él su túnica de seda escarlata, bordada con él escudo de Gryffindor.

Sabia que con Ginny simplemente no podia razonarse. Y habia decidido dejar de intentar. Era una peliroja obstinada.

El plan de Harry era claro, tenía ya un Tiempo que sabia por sus espias que Ginny había estado saliendo con Dean Thomas, y aunque suponía que únicamente se estaban encontrando para sexo casual, habló con el famosísimo creador de la poción "Casi para siempre" Gilderoy O'Conoll y soborno a muchísimas personas para suministrar la poción en Ginny y en Dean Thomas, se tomo esa molestia Porque Sabía que esa fiebre de amor los haría querer casarse, lo que llevaría a Ginny a pedirle el divorcio. y lo tenía muy claro porque había reportes de que la poción estaba presentando demandas por personas que tras pasar los efectos de la poción se arrepentían de sus acciones arrebatadas, muchos matrimonios estilo vegas se estaban derrumbando.

Había puesto a trabajar su máquina de libertad y no se detendría hasta terminar.

X

St. Higletton:

POV Hermione.

Los encabezados de la sección de sociales, de casi cada periódico en Inglaterra gustaban hablar de las conquistas de Theodore Nott cuando esté lograba salir un par de días de su labor como abogado magico, la sociedad mágica lo tenia como Playboy de moda, Hermione que era asidua lectora de los diarios leía con contenida diversión las notas sobre las conquistas o travesuras de Theo/Draco, pues sabía que eran sus patéticos intentos de distraerse de ella. No lo culpaba, al contrario, después de todo, ella también tenía sus distracciones de esa maldita fijación que ambos tenían por el otro.

Aunque fuera puro odio.

Tomo un sorbo a su café colombiano mientras recordaba cómo convenció a Theo, mientras fingía pateticamente ser Malfoy con pocion multijugos y tras descubrirlo, de cambiar la celda de bienvenida, el aquarium a una habitación con un montón de pozas, para sumergir y torturar en lugar se solo golpear con patéticos chorros de agua.

Ella siempre reconoceria a un farsante con multijugos porque durante la guerra se hizo experta en ella, y porque fue torturada con la misma pocion a manos de sus captores hacia tiempo, cuando vio a Draco entrar a su habitacion, apestaba a Multijugos, y su perfume no era el mismo.

-Quien eres y donde esta Malfoy? contactare a Harry y le dire todo y creeme me creera a pesar de mi condicion!-

Frente a ella, Draco intento convencerla pero luego de enfurecerla mas, levanto las manos y con su varita mostro su verdadero rostro, un alto,y atractivo rostro de cabello negro y ojos azul zafiro se reflejo frente a ella, le conto sobre el favor que le pidio Draco y el cedio por diversion y a cambio de una propiedad en Italia.

Hermione se echo a reir en su cara. - Tu me caes mejor. -

Theo le sonrio, -Tomare mi pocion de nuevo porque todos deben pensar que Draco soy yo,-

\- Esto promete dias muy interesantes - le respondio ella.

POV Theodore Nott

Los custodios recibieron la noticia del salon de tortura de bienvenida con vítores, Theo levantó la ceja pero se divirtió haciendo las modificaciones y presenciando las primeras torturas con agua y electricidad. Hermione tenía la capacidad de desatar lo más oscuro de su ser de maneras que el no había osado dar rienda suelta y era desafortunadamente adictivo.

Parecía que era prioridad de la bruja honrar el nombre que el submundo daba al psiquiatrico, The Inferno. Theo se preguntaba como es que el lugar le generaba tanto estrés a Draco, si para el era como un campo de juegos.

Sabia que le seria dificil dejar el lugar para volver a intercambiar lugares, sentía que era un antes y despues de algun capitulo en su vida el haber conocido ahi a Hermione.

Ella se había vuelto un huracan que paso, y derrumbo a su paso cosas en su interior que no sabia que le estorbaban. Tras sus charlas frente al crepitar de la chimenea sobre el mundo magico, sus experiencias en la guerra, la magia negra, varios Whiskys encima y partidas de ajedrez recordó que tardo mucho en darle aquel primer beso arrebatado. Era una mujer fascinante, Siempre se había considerado de personalidad moderada, estaba consciente de que estaba jugando una cosa de locos literalmente, y en algún punto llego a temer por su cordura verdaderamente, pero es que, después de la guerra, era casi una seguridad que todos habían terminado mentalmente dañados.

Pero muchos disimulaban mejor que otros.

Y a pesar de que no se había acostado con ella, no se arrepentía, porque sus besos eran fuego y espinas, sabia que se identificaban sus interiores torcidos, porque el no necesitaba ser loquero para saber que en efecto, Hermione tenia un interior muy oscuro, fruto o no de su rapto y sus experiencias traumaticas, la castaña tenia un pequeño Voldemort de alter ego, la habia besado como el mismo, y tambien con su disfraz de Malfoy, y disfrutaban de esos juegos a carcajadas...si definitivamente esa chica le desataba algo burbujeante.

Movido por curiosidad, Theo había decidido (así como en algún momento lo hizo Draco, visitar a los mortífagos considerados los peores de sus generaciones, porque sabía que en ellos y en los libros más oscuros estaba en realidad la respuesta a las torturas que Hermione recibió, había muchas pruebas de personas que sobrevivieron a la maldad y además de sobrevivir a ella encontraron una forma de florecer con ella. Pero tras investigar, sospechaba que no habria vuelta atras.

Theo siempre había imaginado en Bellatrix una especie de fetiche sexual, lo único que lo hacía definitivamente escapar mentalmente de ese placer culpable era que estaba irremediablemente loca y además de eso muy enamorada del mismísimo señor oscuro.

No era difícil imaginar todo lo que lord Voldemort le hacía a Bellatrix cuando las puertas estaban cerradas y la convocaba, según historias que escuchó contar a su padre con el padre de Malfoy, había ocasiones en que "Bella" tardaba días en salir, y además de su mirada más loca que de costumbre y risueña estaban todos esos golpes. Caminaba como crio de venado recien nacido, a duras penas.

Theo había ya dispuesto todo los papeles para que Draco le traspasara la propiedad en Milán, contaba con una bitácora precisa para pedirle los momentos de intercambio que habían acordado con la poción multijugos.

Apenas había pasado una semana y media y se encontraba sorprendido a sí mismo por no querer irse del estupido siquiatrico.

x

Hermione había encontrado sin dificultad un pasadizo que la bajaba a la planta baja y podía convivir con los locos más castigados, encontraba en sus paseos nocturnos por esa área dicha, y frecuentemente imaginaba que quienes estaban recibiendo las torturas eran la malagradecida de Ginny, o los padres de Malfoy A quiénes guardaba tremendo rencor por haber sido torturada en su casa, a Draco en si mismo y a quien en ese momento tuviera en la mente.

A veces solo queria ver al mundo arder como el de ella se habia ido al olvido, su esposo, sus padres, su inocencia, su trabajo, siempre salvando a Harry, siempre entregandolo todo por todos excepto por ella misma.

Tal vez por eso, ahora que estaba "Loca" se daba permiso para pensar en sexo, en su apariencia fisica, en sus mejores intereses, en satisfacer sus caprichos, al diablo los demas, ese cerebro suyo, debia ahora servir solo a ella y sus necesidades.

Ya no tenia energia ni queria reprocharse nada.

x

Inglaterra, Centro.

Definitivamente Draco no la estaba pasando nada mal, como siempre cuando tenía un problema en su edad adulta se refugiaba entre piernas de mujeres, no era la primera vez tampoco que lo hacía pensando en ella, lo que era para el tan liberador como frustrante, porque sabía que la solución era temporal y que mentalmente tendría que regresar.

El apartamento de Theo era lujoso y perfecto para su loca vida de soltero. La mayor parte de los vecinos eran Slyths

Suspiro observando al techo despues de acostarse con Pansy, encendio un cigarrillo mientras la mujer dormia.

Regresar a ella era como la historia de su vida.

Hermione, maldita Hermione.

Le picaban las manos al pensar todo el poder que tenía sobre ella y éticamente desidia no usarlo porque había decidido ser un hombre diferente ser un hombre mejor, podía ser rico ambicioso mujeriego y tener muchísimos defectos, incluso podía solapar la tortura a quienes consideraba tenían que pagar de alguna manera por el año te habían causado, pero aprovecharse de ella de quién ya todo mundo se había aprovechado era lo que le provocaba náuseas.

Lo más terrible de toda esta situación era que ella no se lo ponia nada fácil al contrario lo retaba, lo jalaba hacia ella para que le hiciera esas cosas, ya tuvo un momento de ira y lo pagó Caro en las celdas de castigo donde los enfermeros abusaron de ella.

Otra vez nuevamente conocía la desgracia y fue por Un capricho suyo, era como una flor de porcelana que podía romper en cualquier momento. Y por otro lado estaba su genuino deseo de mandar todo al diablo y seguir sus instintos más básicos.

No había tenido lechuzas de Theo desde que intercambiaron lugar, se sentía muy agradecido con su amigo por siempre contar con él. No era un favor cualquiera, estaba seguro de que su amigo estaria la mar de aburrido, torturando gente.

Había tenido que ser muy discreto para que nadie lo viera porque sino su plan se vendría abajo, a pesar de que era "Theo" y podía entrar y salir de su despacho Como quisiera y casi no estaba en él, se sentía observado, esperaba que estos días en las que se dio la oportunidad de relajarse hicieran una diferencia, y le dieran nueva energía para realmente preocuparse por sanar la mente de Hermione y no por hacerle el amor.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo gigante frente a su despacho cuyo marco eran lujosas anacondas que parecían observarlo seguramente estaban talladas en algún metal precioso, no sabía a Theo tan vanidoso, Pero la realidad es que su amigo había mejorado mucho en su aspecto, alto y de ojos azules brillantes seguramente era todo un Casanova.

x

Harry POV

Era definitivamente una noche oscura, la primera noche en la que había puesto a trabajar su plan.

Seria libre. Pero queria saber si tanto trabajo valdria la pena.

Esa noche envió una oportuna lechuza al despacho de Draco, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Theo quién esperaba que el rubio llegará en cualquier momento, al recibir la lechuza inmediatamente mandó una a Theo quién es en realidad Draco para avisarle que el ministro iba en camino, que no llegara aun pues correrían el riesgo de encontrarse y su plan se iría al carajo.

Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar la situación pues recordaba que Draco y Harry se llevaban espantoso.

Harry recordó que había estudiado legeremancia y podía entrar a la mente de otro ser humano, así que supuso podría experimentar esa parte con Hermione, para descubrir los sentimientos que tenía por él y tal vez curarla, rebuscando ante su mente invadiendola tal vez podría encontrar lo que la trastorno en primer lugar.

En cuanto el ministro llegó con todo y sus carruajes rimbombantes y se llevó a cabo todo protocolo para recibirlo, su saludo hacia Draco quién era en realidad Theo fue muy frío y sólo le dijo: - Voy a entrar a la habitación de Hermione y estar el largo tiempo conversando con ella no deseo que nadie nos moleste.-

Draco/Theo solamente asintió haciendo una mueca de desdén y contestando -Como indiques-

Al cerrarse a puerta de la direccion del Instituto St Higletton, por la ventana El rubio vio llegar el carruaje de Theo, y sonrio, justo a tiempo, porque ya no tenia pocion multijugos, y ya no queria tomarla porque sabia espantoso.

Theo ingreso al instituto y se fue directo a la oficina de Draco, quien al verlo le sonrio de medio lado. Al poco tiempo de contarse un resumen de lo vivido, exceptuando la nueva complicidad con Hermione, su pocion perdio efectos y volvieron a ser ellos mismos.

Draco firmo los documentos de su propiedad, y el Theo real, finalmente camino hacia la salida del lugar.

Llovia,

Por supuesto Hermione ya había notado que Harry llegó, por el mucho el parloteo que se armaba por el ministro.

En cuanto Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación, contemplo frente a él a la castaña como si nada pasara, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y únicamente existieran ella y ese ajedrez de cristal con obsidiana negra esperándolo, con ese brillo en los ojos que le brindaban invitación y advertencia al mismo tiempo.

Decidió que en ese momento en el que estaba tan desprevenida, era el momento ideal así que le apunto su varita y dijo - _¡Legeremens!_

 _x_

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hola principes y princesas del Nilo! Estoy de vuelta! sus reviews hicieron la magia y aqui esta nuevamente esta historia, como están disculpen la tardanza que he tenido en actualizar esta historia que me encanta es definitivamente un placer culpable como lo fue bruja Alfa, Cómo pueden notarlo pues tengo mis favoritos es difícil para mí resistirme y no incluir a todo el mundo como lo hice en mi fic anterior, Pero bueno Esta es otra historia.

Decidí cambiar la narrativa es algo muy orgánico, para que la historia tenga congruencia con su autora, qué les da esa sensación de que en la historia también ha pasado algo de tiempo y les cuente qué es lo que ha pasado y poco a poco con flashbacks etcétera vayamos descubriendolo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previamente:**

 _Llovia,_

 _Por supuesto Hermione ya había notado que Harry llegó, por el mucho el parloteo que se armaba por el Ministro de Magia._

 _En cuanto Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación, contemplo frente a él a la castaña como si nada pasara, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y únicamente existieran ella y ese ajedrez de cristal con obsidiana negra esperándolo, con ese brillo en los ojos que le brindaban invitación y advertencia al mismo tiempo._

 _Decidió que en ese momento en el que estaba tan desprevenida, era el momento ideal así que le apunto su varita y dijo -¡Legeremens!_

 **Advertencia.**

 **Contenido Violento.**

 **Se recomienda discrecion.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

Harry sintió que entraba en un mar furioso, oscuro, parecía que se ahogaría y que había durado una eternidad, comenzó a perder la esperanza y que había entrado en la mente de Hermione, posiblemente demas, jamas habia tenido esa experiencia, con Snape fue tan facil.

De pronto, estaba seco, dentro de una casa vieja, oscura y maloliente, en algún lugar del mundo.

Hermione junto a el, hecha un ovillo, con la ropa muggle hecha girones, sucia, con mirada de horror ante la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, el cadáver putrefacto de Ron al fondo de la habitación, perfectamente visible para ella, estaba casi sin cabello, los mortifagos tomaron todos rapandolo, para hacer pociones multijugos y torturarla con recreaciones malévolas de su ex-esposo.

Ron, en muy mal estado pero vivo, su tono de piel era casi grisaseo y el iris de sus ojos era anormalmente grande y negro, le hablaba de manera horrible.

-¿Donde estan? aquellos a los que tanto amaste y salvaste, te han olvidado, te dejaron aquí para morir porque nuca fuiste nada para ellos, nunca significaste nada, eres una rata de biblioteca, una muggle born con poco valor, siempre lo fuiste, pero eras ...útil.-

Hermione contemplaba la escena horrorizada, temblando de pies a cabeza, al fondo de la habitación, junto al cadáver, el otro mortifago que la tenia cautiva, reía a carcajada abierta mientras bebía a tragos una botella de alcohol sobre la mesa destartalada que tenia.

-No, no, no es real.- decía ella en susurros entre lagrimas. Intentando darse valor. Mientras sostenia con sus propias manos en un abrazo su delgado cuerpo, estaba casi en los huesos, llena de moretes por doquier.

El Ron falso se enfureció.

-¡Te haré ver lo real que soy Sangre sucia!- se acerco a ella, la jalo de la cama y comenzo a golpearla salvajemente, de pronto tomo su varita y le lanzo un -¡Crucio!-

Harry sentía que su corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos.

Escuchar a Ron, la voz, el cuerpo de Ron lanzarle golpes y crucios a Hermione y llamarla sangre sucia le helaba la sangre, la impotencia de no poder intervenir en la escena era insoportable. Los hubiera matado, debio matarlos con sus propias manos al encontrarlos.

El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a contraerse en forma violenta y antinatural. Flotando en el aire, su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse en formas que un cuerpo humano de manera natural no podria jamas alcanzar, se le notaba cada moreton, cada golpe, Ni siquiera tenia la oportunidad de gritar. Sus ojos se habían vuelto atrás del dolor.

El Ron falso, reia complacido, y tras instantes eternos, harto, la elevo al techo para estrellarla contra el, el sonido fue un crack de huesos y Harry pudo sentir algo de sangre caer como lluvia sobre el.

La escena termino.

Harry regreso a la habitación de su amiga en el psiquiátrico y ella lo observo con atención.

Le tomo un par de segundos tomar aire, porque no se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Tenia eun muy vivido en su mente el espantoso acontecimiento.

-¿Porque entraste a mi mente?-

La pregunta fue tan directa que Harry no supo que contestar enseguida. Hermione estaba sorprendida y dolida.

-¡¿Porque entraste a mi mente?!- le grito como jamas la habia escuchado gritar. Lo que activo las alarmas del lugar, ya que en las suites del psiquiátrico había alarmas de gritos para alertar al personal, especialmente de esa habitación, cuya alarma llegaba directamente al director.

Harry dio un paso atrás. Pero no toco su varita, aun que ella se lanzara sobre el, se dejaría matar.

-Solo quería...-

-¿Fue divertido, entretenido?- le dijo ella con ojos brillantes por lagrimas no derramadas.

-Fue terrible...perdoname, no tenia idea.- le dijo con la mayor pena que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Ver a Harry tan triste y derrotado le causo súbita alegría a la castaña. Que ahora portaba el uniforme del lugar, y habia ganado color y nutricion en ese sitio. -Y me dejaste ahi, para que ellos hicieran todo eso conmigo mientras tu y los demas siguieron su vida.- le dijo con odio.

-NO,NO.- intento desesperadamente justificarse

-Ellos tenían razón, yo nunca les importe realmente.- dijo ella hablándose a si misma. -¡Nunca les importe realmente!- grito y las ventanas de su habitación comenzaron a vibrar y a romperse.

Uno de los cristales impacto a Harry en la pierna y este grito, aun así, intentaba acercarse a ella para calmarla.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y con ella un hechizo, -¡Somere!-

Impacto a Hermione directo al diafragma esa luz azul celeste y cayo desvanecida.

-¿Que le hiciste?- le cuestiono Harry a Draco en un susurro acusador.

-Eso te iba a preguntar yo a ti, es la segunda ocasión que tu visita la altera. Borras en minutos el avance de semanas.- le dijo con severidad, su tono era afilada y los ojos verde gris eran fríos.

Harry sintió esas palabras como bofetones.

-No fue mi intención.-

-¿ Que le hiciste?- la voz de Draco era tranquila pero habia en ella algo extraño que Harry no pudo reconocer.

-Lei su mente- confeso.

-Tu eres el que esta loco. Ademas de que ese procedimiento esta prohibido en enfermos mentales, porque los devuelve a los momentos que su mente desesperadamente intenta bloquear para sanarse, puede...puede enloquecer tambien al curioso.-

-Tal vez lo hizo.- le respondio Harry funebre. Sentia los labios cenizos, todo el se sentia enfermo.

-En realidad no me importa Ministro.-

Harry ignoro las groserias de Draco.

-Malfoy, si la curas...si de verdad la curas...te dare lo que me pidas.-

Draco lo observo en silencio, directo a los ojos.

Sabia que Harry debia apreciar a Hermione, un aprecio, y que tal vez le gustara. Pero...parecia que Potter la amaba.

-No creas que no te tomare la palabra.- le dijo friamente.

-Eso quiero, estoy dispuesto al juramento inquebrantable si es necesario, quiero que ella se cure, merece ser feliz, merece ser libre.-

-No es libre porque no esta bien aun.- le respondio como si fuera algo obvio, la habia tomado entre sus brazos.

-No lo entiendes, No es libre porque en su mente, ella aun esta cautiva.-

Harry no pudo detener la lagrima que rodo por su mejilla, se acerco para acariciar la melena castaña sin importar que Draco observara su dolor, y se dio la vuelta para irse, tras el, y el ondear de su túnica roja, el par de aurores que siempre le guardaban la espalda.

Draco bajo el rostro hacia el de Hermione, ver las femeninas facciones tan hermosas, casi le dolía.

-Hermione...- le susurro, Mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

0

Harry entró al carruaje para irse rumbo al centro de Londres con lagrimas en los ojos, y aunque las limpiaba conforme bajaban lentamente y una por una con rabia, no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto cual niño pequeño, lloro como jamás lo había hecho, no lo hizo así, en el funeral de Sirius, ni en el de Dumbledore, tampoco al visitar la tumba sus padres.

Pero no pudo contener su pena, su Hermione tenía razón, el debió luchar más por ella, debió detener su vida hasta que la encontraran, en ese temor de jamás ser como Voldemort, nunca dejo que la ira que sentía bajo cualquier circunstancia lo gobernara, siempre se contenía, por temor a sí mismo, el, el Gryffindor que vivió para derrotar a Voldemort, sobreviviente al gran Dumbledore, se llamaba ahora a si mismo Cobarde, sentía la culpa inundarle.

Los empleados del Ministerio habían jurado lealtad al Ministro, y contemplaban la escena con pena, a ellos les debían la Nueva Inglaterra mágica, y el Ministro había salido destrozado del lugar.

Dentro del carruaje Harry apenas podía controlar sus sollozos.

\- Mi pobre Hermione-

Ella siempre había cuidado de él, y él le falló en cada aspecto posible, y ahora, a pesar de su dolor, y de lo terrible que era todo.

La amaba, y la veía como mujer, la quería para el, sin embargo sabía que no era digno de ella. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se posaron en la ventana, asi sentia su interior, en lluvia y tormenta.

Tomo un respiro profundo después de lo que le pareció una eternidad.

\- Seré digno de ti Mione, te lo prometo.-

La lluvia y los truenos habían comenzado desde su salida del siquiatrico, y caían furiosamente sobre su carruaje hasta que pudo llegar a un sitio donde ya podía aparecerse.

Se sentía otro, un nuevo Harry James Potter.

0

En el siquiatrico

Draco observaba a Hermione a quien puso en trance durmiendo, mientras la cubría una manta repleta de hechizos sanadores, era una técnica mágica americana, de Dakota del norte, en cuanto supo de ella ordenó una para Hermione, había tardado un poco en llegar porque era hecha a mano por magos artesanos indios de una reserva.

Su rostro en paz le indicaba que fue una buena elección, a pesar de haberse planteado unas vacaciones del siquiatrico, que en realidad eran vacaciones de Granger, no lo había conseguido, todo se la recordaba, cuando Correos Mágicos de Inglaterra le notificó que su paquete importado había llegado.

Y es que la semana notificaciones llegaban por red mágica a la varita de cada mago.

Como sea, el recibir el paquete, cada tono castaño con el que se encontrase, cada grito de placer de los orgasmos a los que llevaba a las brujas con las que dormia, cualquiera que sus oídos recibían lo hacian imaginar a Hermione gritando su nombre. A veces con placer, otras con odio.

Lo que había ocurrido con Potter lo había descolocado terriblemente, le irritaba el poder que Potter tenía para alterar a Hermione, le recordaba lo mucho que la castaña aún le apreciaba, y para variar, él se la vivía haciendo pavadas.

Potter y su actitud frente a la castaña, le dejaban ver que el interés no era solo por amistad, ni desinteresado. No le sorprendia, siempre le parecio extraño que Potter no intentara nada con Granger. Pero ahora le parecía absurdo y ridiculo que lo intentara.

\- En Hogwarts tuviste tu oportunidad - dijo por lo bajo.

Tenía una botella de whisky de fuego frente a él y lo bebía como si fuera agua. A pesar de que lo que Potter hizo fue una estupidez daría lo que fuera por ver lo que él dentro de la mente de su paciente, tal vez entendería muchas cosas.

Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a los horrores del mundo.

La legeremancia estaba prohibida en enfermos mentales, que era lo que el idiota de Potty estaba tan desesperado por saber (?)

Draco se masajeo las sienes.

Regreso justo a tiempo, Theo no tiene conocimientos médicos mentales para atender ese tipo de emergencias, y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, Hermione era su paciente y debía guardar su tranquilidad para recuperación, incluso del mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

Prohibiria las visitas a Potter, solo permitiría cartas, y previamente leídas por el por supuesto.

-Se que debes estar harto, pero debes visitarme para ponerme al dia de lo que fue para ti tomar mi lugar en este sitio.- escribió rápidamente en un pergamino, envio la lechuza en medio de la tormenta, su lechuza lo observo con ojos penetrantes, sin miedo, ella sobreviviría, era dura, como el.

No supo que fue lo que lo llevo de vuelta a la suite de Hermione, pero al entrar en ella, se sintió en paz, se acomodo junto a ella en la cama mientras la observaba dormir.

Y perdio la nocion del tiempo transcurrir, se había quedado dormido. Entrada la madrugada Hermione despertó, y al verlo a su lado durmiendo plácidamente se pregunto, ¿Que podria hacer con el?

0

 **Agradecimientos de la AUTORA:**

ME DI EL TIEMPO QUE MERECEN MIS QUERIDOS REVIEWERS, LOS LEO CON ATENCION, Y HE RESPONDIDO A PESAR DE QUE HAN SIDO ALGUNOS DE CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, LES QUIERO:

querida **Sally ELIZABETH HR** , muchas gracias, que alegria que te gustara, jajaja es cierto no lo habia visto de ese modo, aunque no creo que Draco lamente perder su propiedad, desesperadamente necesitaba esas vacaciones.

querida **Doristarazona** , sin tus observaciones no habai corregido el capitulo, gracias gracias!

 **Ara Lanisllark** : holi a mi tambien siempre me atrajo a dark Hermione, tienes mucha razon, es miedo, gracias por tu review.

 **devi2791,** me encanta que te guste, ojala continues retroalimentadome, saludos!

 **Iriel** , querido debo admitir que fuiste una sopresa maja, parece que en este capi se cumple tu deseo, que opinas del rumbo de la historia.

 **Alice1420,** hola querida es verdad, jajaja que bueno que te guste.

 **Parejachyca** , hola! si, es una historia llena de matices, no hay buenos es este fic parece, todos son demasiado golpeados, locos, arrebatados, un poco dark

 **Cris James,** calma querido, hasta lo mas oscuro tiene romance

 **AyelenMara,** si cariño, disculpa el retraso

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy ,** hola linda, si todos estan locos. Gracias por escribir

 **marfelton,** tienes razon cariño, disculpame si creo que es mi trio favorito para ella, Harry-Theo y Draco, jajaja es verdad mi mente oscura.

 **estherloaiza.73** , cariño, tremendo honor que me haces con ese review, mil gracias!

 **artipinck94,** cariño mil gracias por tu aliento y por el apoyo a este historia.

 **ElisaD92,** mil gracias cariño.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 _...Dicen que me envuelve el cerebro_

 _Con el fin de enredarse en mi cuerpo_

 _Debo confesar que cuando me besa_

 _El mundo da vueltas dentro de mi cabeza,_

 _Cierro los ojos y siento su aliento,_

 _Mi sangre quema cualquier pensamiento..._

Draco realmente no dormía tan plácidamente, años como mortífago lo habían hecho de sueño ligero y alto estado de alerta, pero quería medir a Hermione estando a solas con alguien, ¿Seria peligrosa?

No todos los…locos lo eran, pero por alguna razón a veces sospechaba que ella era casi mortal.

La curiosidad le mataba. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, era agradable estar a su lado en la cama, el lugar se sentia apacible. Pronto espezo a recriminarse lo idiota, a veces se preocupaba a si mismo.

Hermione observo a Draco y su respiración pausada, se veían tan inocente

Un ángel de la noche.

Draco siempre había sido un hombre hermoso, si esa era la forma de ponerlo, creía que guapo no era necesariamente justo, y él además siempre se había sabido bello.

Maldito Huron

Maldita belleza masculina

Maldito olor a menta y limón

Al girar la vista se encontró con su reflejo en la ventana con barrotes, Pensó enfurruñada que a pesar de no tener facciones aristocráticas o ser rubia de ojos verdes, se sabía atractiva, podía recordar todas las miradas de interés masculino que le habían dedicado.

Estaba realmente indecisa, no sabía si apuñalar o acariciar al Slytherin, sonrio levente tras apretar la manta que la cubria, sabía que ella tenía el mismo efecto en el.

Que irónica era la vida

-Draco...-le dijo en un susurro. -Si tan solo tú ...-

El corazón del rubio comenzó a acelerarse, él quería que ella terminara la oración.

Hermione guardo silencio y se expresó solo en su mente-Si Tu quisieras quemar el mundo conmigo, en lugar de querer arreglarme para enviarme de vuelta al mismo mundo malagradecido y egoísta, si tan solo tú...-

Draco espero y espero pero la castaña no hablo para el.

Decidió que no podía permanecer pasivo y le hablo: -¿Quieres que borre tu memoria Granger?-

Eso no era curarla pero por la cara de Potter después de hacerle Legeremancia tal vez era lo mejor, era tal vez… un acto de compasión

Hermione no se sorprendió, - ¿Es eso legal director?

-No lo es. No está en el manual, pero...si así lo quieres.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

-No, no quiero que borres mis recuerdos, son horribles pero...me hacen lo que soy hoy y se que no soy un modelo para nadie pero...muchas cosas han hecho sentido para mi. Cosas que no sabía que tenía dentro y quiero encontrarme sabes-

Draco la miro profundamente, -Te admiro Granger, pero ese maldito valor tuyo Gryffindor ha puesto tu trasero en peligro muchas veces, tal vez deberías de aplicar un poco de sentido común.- le dijo exasperado.

-Aunque no lo creas Malfoy lo se, pero es difícil luchar contra la propia naturaleza.-

Draco una vez más se sorprendió con su respuesta, era cierta, pero poco practica.

-No te molestes pero eso no importa, importa que te pongas a salvo.-

-Yo no soy tu Malfoy. Se que mucho de lo que siento y quiero ahora, es por lo que me ocurrió pero, quiero conocer y satisfacer a esta nueva Hermione, haré con ella lo que no pude antes.-

-Se oye complicado, pero la nueva Granger tal vez sea mas divertida sino es tan obstinada como su antecesora-

-Yo podría ayudarte ¿Sabes?-

-¿A qué?- le dijo este con una ceja arriba.

-Si me prestas un poco de literatura podría ayudarte a llegar a mi cordura o por lo menos a ser funcional. Serias la noticia del momento, por una buena razón esta vez.-

Draco casi suelta una carcajada, lo había llamado incapaz de lograrlo.

-Casi me tienes ahí Granger, pero no lo haré-

Un sabor amargo inundó los labios de Hermione, ahí estaba el de nuevo, siempre resistiéndose ¿Desde cuando diablos se había vuelto tan ético?

Y sin embargo cuando Theo tomó su lugar no dudó un segundo en aceptar sus sugerencias y divertirse.

Draco noto el rostro de desagrado de la castaña.

-Hermione... te daré lo que me pidas pero no puedes intervenir en el siquiatrico-

-Esa es una contradicción, tú cerebro de hurón no ha crecido- le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo? -le pregunto el sin poder contener una media sonrisa.

Ella si soltó una carcajada, y se sorprendió a si misma, hacia mucho que no lo hacia. Se sintió bien.

-Si supieras todo lo que deseo hacerte- le dijo en un susurro lento.

Para Draco aquello sonó tan sensual como peligroso, sintió sus nervios crisparse pero no cedía del todo a esas emociones.

-Te reto a que lo hagas- le dijo altivo.

-Calla Malfoy, no lo soportarías-

Draco volvió a sonreír pero era una sonrisa triste -No tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado ...no eres la única que camino por el infierno y regreso-

-Supongo que si, pero estuvimos en pisos diferentes, al diablo, Te tomaré la palabra...varita-

Draco la observo fijamente, posiblemente había metido la pata pero correría el riesgo.

Comenzó a llover, un rayo trono cerca del lugar.

Con muchas reservas se la entregó, esa varita tenía muchas salvaguardas para evitar que algún lunático le diera mal uso y ahora el solo la estaba entregando a Granger versión Lunatica.

En su interior se dibujo un sonrisa macabra.

Era un estúpido.

Sin embargo la sacó de su bata y se la entregó diciéndole

\- 2 minutos-

Hermione la tomó sonriéndole rápidamente lo recostó sobre la cama y escaló sobre el, Inmediatamente pronunció el hechizo que le suministraba los mismos medicamentos que él a ella cuando tenía crisis.

Draco sintió los hechizos invadir su torrente sanguíneo con violencia dolorosa y rápida, en segundos sintió su conciencia comenzar a perderse y no alcanzo a terminar de decir una palabrota cuando sintió que la mitad de su sentidos se habían ido de su cuerpo, por mucho que se resistía, eso solo lo hacía más doloroso.

Hermione le sonrió y este la veía con cúmulos borrosos y grisáceos.

-Granger- quiso balbucear pero antes de hacerlo ella ya había asaltado su boca en un beso voraz y comenzó a moverse sobre el rápidamente simulando la fricción de la intimidad.

Draco no pudo evitar gemir, pero no podía moverse.

Aun era demasiado el dolor de los medicamentos.

De pronto ella pronunció el hechizo "Electro" y descargas leves comenzaron a sacudir su cuerpo, a las que no pudo responder ni a gritos por estar sedado.

Sintió su cuerpo convulsionar y sus dientes comenzar a crear fricción entre ellos.

De pronto todo se volvió negro.

¿Y que creen que paso después? Jajajajajaja

Cris James: Que interesante cariño, me es familiar Lebron porque un amigo es fan del basket ball, es realmente un crack en lo que hace, yo soy suuuuper Laker, Espero que con el hagamos una gran temporada esta vez, En cuanto a la historia, comprendo tu celo con Draco hay muchas lectoras de ese perfil, muchas gracias por tus comentario sobre la historia. En efecto la historia es perversa, pero...muy organica, creo que todos los villanos tienen una historia tragica detras. Y tambien creo que los mas astutos sacan de ello algun provechoso alter ego, ese que hace lo que la personalidad que sufrio el trauma no puede, un gran ejemplo puede ser Harley Queen o el mismo Wason, en los ultimos cortos de The Joker de Joaquin Phoenix, el personaje se narra en esa vivencia. Me encanta la saga de Harry Potter, pero creo que Hermione tuvo un trayecto y desenlace al que me gustaria dar mi propia version. Como lo hago en cada una de mis historias, A Draco todas lo amamos porque es hermoso, casaova o no, asi le amamos, creo que las mujeres no dejan de ser hermosas por tener...mentalidad o piernas mas abiertas. Claro es una version personal, pero a veces la vida es asi, las cosas pasan. Con la parte en la que digo que la historia tendra romance, me refiero a que el amor es tan excepcional que tiene 1000 maneras de ser demostrado y amar a veces no implica ser correspondido en la medida que se desea, sin embargo no deja de ser amor, por ejemplo el de Snape por Lily.

Con la parte en la que preguntas si Hermione sentira amor por alguno de los tres, eso tendra que irlo respondiendo la historia, ya que...a veces no podemos evitar enamorarnos de seres rotos. Y a veces, solo a veces...un milagro ocurre y ellos pueden amarte de vuelta tambien.

Ash que cursi soy, donde estes, siento que me tome un cafe contigo en la distancia para conversar y fue divertido, un abrazo!

Doristarazona Holi! Como dices, fue un trauma extremo, sera interesante ver la reaccion de Harry ante esto, aunque en este capitulo Draco no vio lo que Harry tambien tuvo un poco de lo que Hermione vive ahi dia con dia, con excepcion de la parte en la que le tortura.

Sally : Hola cariño que bueno que te haya gustado!, me imagine a Theo ,Harry y Draco encerrados ahi con ella, me trajo gracia, jajajaja, me aprece muy interesante tu reaccion a los personajes, ya lei quienes son tus favoritos, me es sorpendetnte ver como el menos favorito para la gran mayoria es Harry, Draco se percibe hasta ahora por la mayoria como una victima de Hermione, creo que este capitulo lo confirma un poco, pero que te parece? porque crees que el hizo lo que hizo?

Saluditos!

Parejachyca: Holi linda! jajaja si a mi tambien me cae muy bien Theo, has visto al actor Richard Madden(?), me imagino a Theo identico en pelinegro, como estaba en la serie para Netflix el guardaespaldas.-Exhalo un suspiro- Guapisimo ajajaja, nos leemos

fandeHarry: Hola cariño, muchas gracias, si, me gusta explotar a Potter, creo que fue un protegonista al que le falto caracter.

rica34, Holi! jajajaj muy bien cariño, es bueno saber que te han simpatizado mis versiones.


End file.
